Why is it taking so long?
by Cagallirocks
Summary: When Rukia finds out she's pregnant after a party 2 months ago, she tries everything to hide it from Ichigo and her friends. But with her mood swings, leaving class more often and her sleeping longer than usual, Ichigo does some snooping to find out.P10!
1. Chapter 1

**My first Bleach story!! **

**Pairings- IchigoxRukia, OrihimexIshida. **

**Summary- When Rukia finds out she's pregnant after a party 2 months ago, she tries everything to hide it from Ichigo and her friends. But with her mood swings, leaving class more often and her sleeping longer than usual, Ichigo does some snooping to find out whats going on. That cant be good.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own bleach, any of its characters or the books mentioned through out.**

**Chapter 1-Why is this taking so long part 1/4**

* * *

"Why is this taking so long?!"

"I don't know. Better question, _when_ did _it _happen?!"

"…"

"And _why_ didn't I get the details?!"

"…"

"I deserve to know! We're finding _this_ out in _my_ bathroom Rukia!"

"…"

"How could you _not_ tell me?!"

"…"

"Ch…"

"Okay, thirty more seconds."

"…"

"Twenty-eight."

"…I'm scared."

"…Twenty-five"

"…_Really_ scared…"

"I'm here for you."

"…_Still_ scared."

"And I'll always be."

"…"

"For god sake's I'm your friend. "

"…Thanks…"

"...Five seconds."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One—oh god, I can't look!"

'What does it say Orihime?' Rukia asked covering her face with her hand. All was silent for a few seconds when Orihime turned to Rukia with an unreadable expression.

'Well… how do you feel about teen pregnancy?' Orihime asked, looking at the rectangle shape stick that was in her hand between some tissues.

Rukia looked up at her wide eyed and started shaking. She slowly walked over to Orihime and looked at the stick. The little screen read Pregnant.

'Oh my god.' Rukia squeaked slight covering her mouth to suppress a scream. Tears started forming and falling down her cheeks.

Orihime wrapped a comforting arm around the sobbing girl's shoulders and Rukia started sobbing into her shoulder.

'I can't believe its positive!'

-

-

That night Rukia kept tossing and turning inside the closet that she calls home.

"How can I raise a baby? I'm fifteen for kami sakes. And what's worse I live in a closet." She thought to herself as she placed a hand over her flat belly. She still couldn't believe that there was life growing inside her. That thought just made it harder and harder for her to get to sleep.

How would she explain this to her teacher? Her friends? Or worse…

Ichigo.

She couldn't tell him. Screw telling the Soul Society, Ichigo would be the worst to tell.

Just thinking about it made her feel like throwing up.

Needing a glass of water, Rukia carefully slid the closet door open and slowly slid out onto the cold hard floor. She looked over at the bed just across from her and all she could see was a lump under a blanket with a mess of orange hair sticking out the end on a pillow.

Seeing this sight Rukia smiled lightly and tip toed over to the side of the bed and kneeled down beside the bed. The person in question shuffled and turned over, pulling the blanket down, uncovering his chest which was shirtless. Seeing the ripples and muscles of his chest, Rukia went beetroot red and turned her head in a different direction.

No matter how big the crisis, Rukia still blushed at the sight of Ichigo and certain things he does. Like his chest for one thing.

She stood up from her position and tip toed over to the door and opened it quietly. She stuck her head out into the hall and made sure it was clear before stepping out into the dark hallway and closing the bedroom door behind her. She crept through the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen, feeling a bit like a robber breaking into a house.

She found a clean glass next the sink and filled it up close to the brim with water. She took a sip and felt instant relief. She looked through the window just above the sink and looked at her reflection in the glass. The full moon shone on her face making her glow. She stared at the reflection and noticed her eyes looked different, more cheerful and relaxed. She looked down at her flat stomach and placed her free hand over it.

She rubbed the area and thoughts started repeating over and over in her head.

"I'm pregnant. I'm having a baby. I'm having Ichigo's baby." She stood there absorbing her thoughts for a second and then broke out a huge smile and covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a giggle. Her soon grew into a muffled laugh and tears of joy and happiness started leaking from her eyes.

'I'm pregnant.' She whispered to herself out loud, with a giant smile on her face. She gulped down the rest of the water and placed the glass in the sink. With a quick glance at the clock on the wall telling her it was only three o'clock, she walked back up the stairs and opened the door to Ichigo's room slowly. Without looking she tiptoed over to the closet and

'You ok?' Asked Ichigo in a sleepy daze. Rukia looked behind her and saw Ichigo staring at her through half open eyes.

'I'm fine, go back to sleep.'

-

-

'Hey Rukia!' Rukia turned and saw Orihime running towards her, her book bag trailing behind her.

''Hi Orihime.' Rukia replied, swallowing back the urge to barf up her breakfast.

'How you feeling today? You look different.' Orihime asked stopping in front of her making sure nobody was listening to their conversation.

'Fat. And sick. The difference is that I have the green morning sickness glow.'

'Fat? You don't look that fat Rukia. And you have the motherly glow, not a green glow.'

'I just can't wait till I get to four months and start showing. That's going to suck.' Rukia said taking small steps towards the classroom door. They both stepped in and noticed the only one in the classroom was their teacher. Rukia looked at Orihime who was standing right beside her and whispered.

'I better tell her, or else it might be trouble for me later.' She whispered. Orihime gave a slight nod and the two walked over to the desk.

'Excuse me sensei.' Rukia said nervously. Her hands started shaking and she hid them behind her back. It didn't go unnoticed by Orihime who gently grabbed her right hand and placed it between both her hands. Rukia looked up at her and Orihime just smiled at her giving her a slight nod towards the teacher who was looking at them.

'What is it, Rukia? You look troubled.' The teacher asked with concern. She sat aside her pen and stood up from her desk.

'I guess you could say that sensei. You see I'm… I… I'm pregnant.' Rukia stuttered out, feeling morning sickness start to creep up on her.

The teacher stood there wide eyed and mouth open slightly looking at Rukia like she just grew and extra head. She slowly walked around the desk and walked behind Rukia and Orihime. She leaned against one of the front desks and looked Rukia in the eye, who had turned around.

'Who else knows?' She asked looking Rukia in the eye.

'Just Orihime. I haven't told the father, I'm too afraid at the moment.' Rukia replied looking down at her feet when she explained she hadn't told the father. The teacher stepped forward and put a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder.

Rukia looked up from the ground and saw the teacher smiling at her.

'It's a strange feeling isn't it? Having the knowledge that something is developing inside you. It's very scary. And at fifteen it's even scarier. I know.'

'You know?' Rukia asked confused.

She just nodded and looked at Rukia will a small smile.

'I was the same age as you, when I had my daughter.' She said walking around and opening the top draw of her desk. She shuffled though some things for a moment then pulled out a pink picture frame. She walked back around the desk and handed the frame to Rukia who looked at it with curious eyes.

'I had Lilly when I was your age. She's now nine years old. When I was first told, I fainted. I couldn't and didn't want to believe it. I was popular, a cheerleader. I was dating the basketball captain. We had planned our whole lives together. And when I found out everything crumbled to the ground. I had to quit the squad. I broke up with my boyfriend, it all changed.' The teacher explained with a sad look in her eyes.

'So would you say it ruined your life?' Rukia asked putting the photo on the desk because her hands started shaking again. Hearing the question the teacher shook her head with shock in her eyes.

'No. It didn't ruin my life. It just changed the direction and gave me a whole new perspective. Just wait. Wait till the baby first kicks. Or when you give birth, the first time your baby opens its eyes and looks at you. And grabs your finger with its hands. Sure it's hard. But it wouldn't be half as fun if it wasn't hard.' The teacher answered. 'Ill be sure to keep it a secret, and if you feel sick or need to pee just come up to my desk and ill give you a note.'

'But…' Rukia was about to say something when the teacher held up her hand.

'Just do me one favour. When you go for your first sonogram, bring me a picture, so I know your dong well.' The teacher asked. Rukia nodded and smiled and bowed her head.

'Alright you two, class will be starting in a few minutes so take your seats and wait for everyone else to arrive.'

'Thank you sensei.' Rukia said walking over to her desk and sitting down. Orihime took her seat which was right next to Rukia's and looked over at her with a smile.

'Uhh Orihime, can I ask you for … something?' Rukia asked fiddling with a pencil she got from her pencil case.

'What is it Rukia?' She asked looked at her, curious to find out what she would ask.

'I'm going to schedule an exam hopefully this week, and well since I haven't told you-know-who about this, can you go with me?' Rukia asked in a small low voice, showing a bit of embarrassment from asking that question. Orihime sat the for a few minutes but then broke out in a smile and stood up from her chair. She walked over to Rukia and hugged her.

'Of course ill come.' She said excitedly. She was smiling widely and was giggling slightly when Ichigo, Keigo and Chad walked into the classroom with Ishida following close behind. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the sight but kept quiet and walked to his seat beside the window. Orihime let go of Rukia and she sat back at her desk looking from Rukia to Ichigo and couldn't help but wonder how Ichigo would take the news.

He was always so gruff and never really smiled much and almost always was in a bad mood or pretended to be, she could see why Rukia was so afraid.

-

-

'Ok everyone, make sure you have the book essay done by tomorrow. Remember it's a book of your choice.' The teacher said. Putting some books into her bag and standing up from her desk.

The lunch bell sounded and everyone started packing up their books and made their way to the door. Without waiting, Ichigo, Keigo and Chad left the room with the crowd.

Seeing the rush that the rest of the students were in, Rukia hung back at her desk till everyone was out of the way. Orihime and Tatsuki stayed behind too, waiting for Rukia. Orihime knew why and stood there patiently while Tatsuki was starting to loose her patients.

'Hurry up Rukia. I don't wanna waste my whole lunch waiting for you.' Tatsuki said sounding agitated. Hearing this, Rukia threw her books down onto the desk with a loud thud.

'Ill move when I'm damn well ready. If you wanna leave then just leave!' Rukia snapped. Tatsuki jumped at the tone of voice Rukia used. She looked to Orihime for support but she just had her head down, keeping quiet.

'What's eating you?' She asked cautiously, hoping Rukia wouldn't bite her head off again. Rukia sighed and looked back at Tatsuki, this time with a calm expression on her face.

'I'm so sorry Tatsuki. I didn't mean to, it's just I…' she apologised, thinking whether or not to tell Tatsuki about the baby. She looked to Orihime and Orihime just took a deep breathe and looked Tatsuki in the eye.

'Tatsuki, I have to tell you something, but please don't tell anyone.' Rukia looked down at her desk while Tatsuki looked for Rukia to Orihime, waiting for an explanation.

**End part 1 **

* * *

**Well, what do you think. Do you like it? hate it? want me to continue. Well i will cause i already have the next part typed up.**

**Cya next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 of Rukia's hard journey through pregnancy. **

**Disclaimer- I do not won any of the bleach characters, the magazine if it exsists or any music that may appear through this story.**

* * *

**Why is this taking so long part ****2?**

The cafeteria was full of students, hungry and waiting in line for their lunch. Unlike most of the school population, Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki had pre-packed and bought their lunches from home. So, they made their way through the crowd, both Orihime and Tatsuki making sure no one bumped into Rukia and walked straight past Ichigo and the others, with out a single word or glance.

Watching from a table in the far corner Ichigo followed Rukia with his eyes until she exited the cafeteria through the doors. He looked at Chad, who was slightly surprised, with a clueless expression and shrugged.

'Wonder what's up with them?' Ichigo said, as he picked up his juice box and gulped down the contents.

'Don't know.' Chad replied in his usual low tone.

'Hey Ichigo! What's up buddy?' Keigo yelled from across the room. He rushed over to the table and plonked down next to Chad.

'Keigo, haven't you ever heard of a silent appearance?' Ichigo said with his trade mark scowl across his face.

'But wait. Where's my beautiful Rukia? She usually sits with us.' Keigo asked looking around for Rukia.

'Don't know. Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki passed through here not to long ago. They were acting strange for some reason.' Ichigo replied, pointing his thumb to the doors that the three exited out of.

A crash was heard.

**Outside**

'I still can't believe it Rukia. It's just so strange.' Tatsuki said, sitting at the bench on one side of Rukia. Orihime sat on the other side of Rukia and started eating one of her strange lunch concoctions. Rukia looked at it and her stomach churned. Her face cringed slightly and she closed her eyes.

'So Rukia, do you wanna go shopping after school?' Orihime asked smiling while holding a pair of chopsticks to her mouth.

'I don't think I'm …' she covered her mouth and ran behind some bushes. Orihime walked over and cringed at the sound of Rukia emptying her stomach of her breakfast. She walked forward and started gently rubbing Rukia's back.

Once Rukia had stopped, straightened up and panted slightly, trying to get her breath back.

'Are you ok, Rukia?' Orihime asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

'I'm fine now Orihime.'

'Hey! Aren't you Rukia Kuchiki?' Rukia turned around and saw a black haired guy walking towards her.

'What's it to ya?' She asked sounding a bit ticked off. The vile in her mouth was disgusting and she wanted to go wash her mouth out.

'I'm Jason Kingsly. I'm a transfer student just like you." He introduced himself, holding out a hand. Rukia took hold of his hand and shook it.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Uh do you mind but can you maybe eat lunch with me?'

'Sorry but no.'

'Ah come on. You can bring your friends if you like. Don't bother me.' Rukia looked at Orihime and she just shrugged with a little smirk on her face.

'Ok.' She said nodding. She turned around and walked towards Tatsuki and packed up her lunch.

'I guess it wont hurt to eat with this guy.' Rukia said in a low mumble so only Tatsuki could hear. She just gave a nod and stood up from the bench. The three of them followed Jason over to a table and sat down under the blooming cherry blossom tree.

'So Rukia, your pretty hot, ya seeing anyone?'

'No, not at the moment.'

'But Rukia-chan…' Orihime objected only to be cut off by Rukia's gaze. She closed her mouth and just looked down at the table.

Jason stood up with a smirk and walked around the table and sat next to Rukia in the vacant space.

'So you wanna go out with me?' He asked seductively.

'No thank you.' Rukia replied. She poked at her food but froze when she felt his hand run up her thigh.

'Now now, no one says no to me girl. Maybe I need to convince you.' He said. His hand sliding further and further up her leg. As his hand started to slide under her skirt he felt her hand cover his and her nails dig deep into the skin. He hissed and pulled his hand away.

'What the hell was that for bitch!?' He screamed, examining the purple marks on his hand.

Rukia stood up from her chair roughly and quick, sending it to the ground and slammed her hands straight down on the table sending everything flying too.

'You know you got one heck of a set on ya mister! Just because you're unhappy with the person you've become doesn't mean you can take it out on me! So just shut up! You think you can walk over here and pick a fight!

Guess what.

You picked the wrong girl at the wrong school on the wrong day. You slimy, stupid, idiot, I hope you step in cat crap! So bring it on!' Rukia snapped, her voice echoing straight through the opened door and through the whole cafeteria. Her eyes held a murderous glint to them and her body language was sending vibes of anger and rage to everyone around her.

Not leaving any room for questions she stormed off away from the table and straight around the corner out of site. Orihime and Tatsuki stood up and started running in the same direction, leaving behind a shocked crowd.

Tatsuki caught up to Rukia first and gently grabbed her arm.

'You ok?' She asked, Orihime stopped at her shoulder and looked at Rukia in concern.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Rukia replied wiping a lone tear that was on her cheek. She took a deep breath and sighed loudly.

'That was quite an outburst. I've seen some bad ones before but that was something else.' Tatsuki said, still looking a little shocked.

'There's just one problem. I don't know how long I can hide it for.' She replied sorrowfully. She bought a hand to her mouth and shook her head in despair. 'I can't hide it from Ichigo for much longer.'

'Well Rukia, your just gonna have to tell him.'

'I can't. I can't ruin his life like that.'

-

-

-

'Hey Rukia, What happened to you today? You just left school without waiting for me?' Ichigo said, looking at the black haired shinigami, as he entered his bedroom. He found her sitting on the floor, leaning her back against his bed reading one of her magazines.

'Yeah I'm fine.' She replied, not looking up from the article.

'Ok. Well I'm going for a shower, so don't leave the room.' And with that he picked out a shirt and pants and left. Once the door clicked shut Rukia put aside her magazine and ran to the door. She pressed her ear against it and heard running water.

'I have about ten minutes.' She muttered. She walked over to the closet and stuck her hand under her pillow. She fished out a pregnancy magazine she hid there before Ichigo got home. She walked over to his bed and sat down on it looking through the index.

'Let's skip the finding out part. What are my options?'She said flicking through the pages to the number she was after. She stopped and started reading.

'Adoption, abortion or keep the baby. Wow that's a lot of help.'

"_Facing an unplanned pregnancy is not easy. First off lets work out what course of action is right for you. Let's start by working out how far along you are."_

'Uh... um I really don't know.'

"_Work out your first day of your last menstrual period." _

"Hmmm, that was the twelfth of October."

"_Add seven days."_

"That's October nineteenth."

"_Now subtract three months." _

'July nineteenth. Ok, so I about eight or seven months to be prepared.'

"_**And to tell Ichigo.' **_

"I can't tell Ichigo. I can't ruin his life like that." She thought sadly.

"_**You can't do this on your own."**_

"I can try. I have to."

"_**He won't be happy if you do that."**_

"I know."

"_**And you can't hide it forever."**_

"I know. Now shut up."

She shook her head. A little freaked out at the fact she was answering her sub conscious. She looked back at the article and read on.

_Now that you have a general idea of the due date, you can figure out what action would be right for you. If you have decided to keep the baby then skip over this section. But if you're still unsure your first and the more common option is abortion. Depending on how far along you are, there are different types of abortion to suit._

_Lets start with about twelves week. _

**_Suction Aspiration_**_  
_

"_Used in most (90) abortions during the first 12 weeks of pregnancy. Anaesthesia, general or local, is given to the mother. There is no fetal anaesthetic. The mouth of the womb (cervix) is dilated. During pregnancy the cervix is closed tightly to protect the baby and can be easily damaged by forcible dilation. A suction curette (hollow tube with a knife-like edged tip) is inserted into the womb. A strong suction tears the baby to pieces, drawing them into a container. Great care must be used to prevent the womb from being perforated by this procedure. Sometimes, in a very early suction abortion, a smaller tube can be inserted and the cervix does not have to be dilated so severely; this is called a "menstrual extraction". Often, however, the tube does not remove all the pieces and infection will result, requiring the cervix to be fully dilated and a "D&C" performed."_

After reading the article, Rukia looked up, her eyes wide and glazed over like she was about to cry. Her hands went loose and the magazine fell into her lap. Her eyes were fixated on the closet door and she couldn't move.

"I can't do that. No way. That's… that's murder."

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the shower turn off. The door flung open and she snapped out of her thoughts and gathered up the magazine. She walked straight past Ichigo who was looking at her worried. He could see the tears forming in her eyes and was about to ask her what was wrong when she intervened.

'Uh I'm going out with Orihime in a minute so ill be home a little late tonight.' She said looking him in the eye, her determination set.

Ichigo just nodded, a little shocked with her attitude. She walked over to the window and more carefully than ever before, climbed out and down to the ground.

"Usually she jumps. Why was she so careful?" He thought to himself walking over to the window. He looked down at Rukia who was waving at Orihime coming down the path. They hugged and then started walking off towards the centre of town. He turned away from the window and looked towards the opened closet. He could see a slight heading on the bottom corner of a magazine and he walked over and pulled it out by the corner. His eyes widened as he read the name.

**Teen Pregnancy**

His breathing went ridged and his hands started to sweat.

'Oh no.' He said to himself, looking at the cover.

'Please don't tell me we have a test on this soon.' He groaned slipping the magazine back under the pillow. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his Sex Education book. He flipped to the homework planner in the front and saw no test for the next three months.

'That's weird. No test.' He said to himself slightly confused about it. Deciding not to worry he shrugged it off and chucked his book on to the desk. He heard a knock on his door and turned and saw Yuzu standing there.

'Ichigo, dinners ready.' She said, holding a ladle in one hand and her other hand on the door knob.

'Yeah, ill be right down.'

-

-

-

'So Rukia, tell Ichigo yet?' Orihime asked as she walked up beside Rukia, who was looking over some new born baby clothes.

'No, not yet. But I need to tell him. I have to tell him.' Rukia replied, running her fingertips over a light purple jumpsuit. Her eyes were scanning over the different styles and colors in the aisle. Her hand skimmed over the soft material until her eyes landed on a small pair of pink socks. Her eyes softened and she picked the socks off the rack.

'Look at these.' She said turning and showing Orihime. Orihime studied the little socks with a soft smile on her face.

'Their so cute.' She said cheerfully looking up at Rukia, who had a small tear running down her cheek. 'What's wrong?'

Rukia looked up at her and smiled.

'I just, I think its time I should start planning ahead for this. And it's going to change mine and Ichigo's life completely.' She said covering her eyes with her hand.

'So what's wrong?'

'I feel like I'd be ruining his life by doing this. And it's hurting so much.' She replied, collapsing to the ground in tears. Orihime kneeled down beside her and wrapped her arms around the weeping girl.

'It's gonna be ok. I've know Ichigo a while and I know he wouldn't do that to you.' She said soothingly, hoping that when the time came, Ichigo would be there for Rukia. She looked down at Rukia, thinking about the possibility that Ichigo might not want the baby and he might avoid Rukia all together.

Once Rukia had calmed down some what she stood up and dried off her face. Orihime stood up beside her and gave her a tissue from her pocket. Rukia took it with a smile and wiped her eyes and nose.

'Come on. Let's keep looking. We didn't come here for nothing.' Rukia said. Smile her usual cheerful smile. She turned and walked down the isle, heading for the blankets and other accessories. Rukia watched her as she picked up a yellow blanket with three little ducks sewn onto one corner.

'Rukia, isn't this so cute?' She squealed in delight. She ran over to Rukia and showed her the blanket. Rukia smiled warmly, lightly touching the ducks with her finger tips.

'It's gorgeous.' She whispered looking at the blanket.

'Ok let's continue. We can buy some stuff today and store it at my place.' Orihime said pulling Rukia towards the blankets. Rukia looked at her with shock and was about to reply when Orihime silenced her.

'Ill pay but you need to pay me back.' She said with a smile. Rukia smiled and gave into Orihime's pulling.

"This is gonna be a long trip." Rukia thought to herself with a groan.

**The end**

* * *

**There's chapter 2 of the most complicated story i have written. All those that are reading it better be grateful. Its taking away from me writing Kidnapped and mute and Teen Journal. **

**Please review or else i cant update.**

**Cya**

**Cagallirocks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. Chapter 3. I have decided to not stop at 4 parts. but to have this go on longer. So who knows how many chapters we may end up with LOL.**

**Disclaimer- i dont own anything bleach related or own Uverworld.**

**

* * *

****Why is this takin so long part ****3?**

'So in total we got four growth suits; two yellow and two green, five pairs of socks, two blankets with the ducks on them and some burping cloths. I think we did well for a three hour shop.' Orihime said cheerfully placing the two bags down on the sofa. Rukia shuffled in after her and collapsed down next to the bags. She sighed deeply, feeling her sore muscles loosen up and relax against the soft cushions of the couch.

'I just can't believe it took three hours to get all that stuff. And there was so much to choose from.'

'Yeah but pink and blue are bad choices since you don't know the baby's sex. Neutral is the best way to go for now. Then when you know you can buy some more gender wise colors.' Orihime explained putting the bags into a cupboard just near the front door.

'So Rukia, do you want to stay for dinner?' Orihime asked.

'Depends, what you're planning to cook?' Rukia asked, preparing her stomach for what ever Orihime said.

'Well let me see.' She said walking over to the small kitchen. She opened the pantry and rubbed her chin while looking through the assorted ingredients.

"Let's see… onions… carrots…creamed asparagus. That's it!" Orihime thought to herself, grabbing out the three things she just found.

'How does carrot, onion and creamed asparagus soup sound?' Orihime asked, looking around the pantry door to where Rukia was sitting. Rukia looked over at Orihime grinned slightly before racing out of the lounge room towards the bathroom. Orihime dropped the things in her hand and walked towards the bathroom door.

She could hear Rukia retching from the other side and gently knocked on the door.

'Rukia, are you ok?' She asked gently hearing the toilet flush.

'I will be. Just don't offer what you just suggested again please.' Rukia said rinsing her mouth out. She dried her face off with the fluff pink towel next to the hand basin and then exited the bathroom. Orihime smiled apologetically.

'How about we order in?' Orihime suggested, feeling a bit guilty for making Rukia throw up.

'Ill pay. Since you paid for the clothes.' Rukia said smiling gently at Orihime. The two walked back out into the lounge room and Orihime grabbed the cordless phone off the cradle.

'Ill place the order. Would you mind turning the stereo on please?' Orihime asked dialing in the number off the fridge. As she did that, Rukia walked over to the stereo and switched it on.

_**For all those that have just tuned in, we have been running a two songs in a row session. You call in a band and the song you want and we play it and another song by that band. **_

_**And we have a called on the line, caller what's your band and song?**_

_D-tecno life By Uverworld_

_**Ahh good choice well here it is and while this plays I shall pick their second song.**_

**Ienai itami kanashimi de  
Kizutsuita kimi yo  
Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou  
Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de**

'I love this song.' Orihime said walking back out from the kitchen. Rukia nodded as the two girls sat down on the couch.

Tsunai da kimi no te wo

Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na  
Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara  
Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare  
Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte  
Kimi wo mitsuke dasu

Ienai itami kanashimi de  
Kizu tsuita kimi  
Mou warae nai nante  
Hito kirai nante  
Kotoba sou iwa nai de  
Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto  
Subete ni imi ga aru kara  
Ima wa sono mama de ii  
Kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou

Sabi kitta hito no you ni

Kasanari au dake ga munashikute  
Hitori de ikite yukerutte itte ta  
Arifureta yasashisa kotoba ja  
Ima wa mou todoka nai hodo ni  
Kimi wa uzuki dasu

Tsunai da kimi no te wa  
Nanige nai yasashisa wo motome  
Do you remember  
Itami wo shiru koto de  
Hito ni yasashiku nareru kara  
Drive your life

Ienai itami kanashimi de  
Kizu tsuita kimi  
Mou warae nai nante  
Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de  
Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto  
Subete ni imi ga aru kara  
Ima wa sono mama de ii  
Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou

How can I see the meaning of life

Kieteku you're the only...

Koware nai you ni to  
Hanarete yuku kimi  
Mou warae nai nante  
Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de  
Ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte  
Subete ni imi ga aru kara  
Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou  
Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de

You'd better forget everything.  
Remember your different Life?  
You'd better forget everything.  
Remember... modora nai kedo

Hizunda kioku no you na  
Toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara

'how you feeling?' Orihime asked looking at Rukia who had her forearm blocking the light out of her eyes.

'Not good.' Rukia replied, breathing deeply. 'I feel sick.'

'Maybe you should skip dinner. Go home and rest.'

'But what about the food?'

'That's ok. What ever is left over I can eat tomorrow night.' Orihime said cheerfully.

'Are you sure?' Rukia asked, feeling a little guilty leaving Orihime with all that food.

'I'm positive. You need to rest.'

'Ok.' Rukia stood up from the couch and walked over to the door. She slipped on her shoes and turned to Orihime who walked after her. The two hugged tightly.

'Make sure to get some rest Rukia.'

'I will. See you tomorrow.' With that, Rukia opened the door and skipped down the stairs, enjoying the cold air against her face.

"That feels better." She thought to herself as her stomach settled and her head stopped spinning. She turned and slowly started walking the way Ichigo showed her. He knew she'd be spending a lot of time hanging out with Orihime so he showed her the way home.

'I'm glad he did. This would be awkward and almost impossible if he didn't.'

"_**Yes hiding this from him and almost everyone around you. That is awkward. You know a great solution?"**_

"Telling him."

"_**Ding Ding Ding. You're not as dumb as you act."**_

"Argh shut up!"

'I must be crazy. Talking to my self.' She said, burying her head in her hands. She just wanted all this to change. It was too hard for her to handle.

-

-

-

'Welcome home.'

She looked up at Ichigo who was studying at his desk. She slid down from the window sill where she climbed in and smiled lightly at Ichigo before shuffling over to the closet. She pulled the door open and climbed in. Without even bothering to shut the door she collapsed against her pillow and closed her eyes, savoring the feel of her body melting into the comfort which was her bed.

'Rukia, you need to close the closet door.' Ichigo said not looking up from his homework. After not receiving a reply he turned his head and looked over his shoulder at the black haired midget. What he saw surprised him.

There was Rukia, always complaining about how she doesn't get any privacy, had her closet door wide open and she was sound asleep. Ichigo stood up from his chair and walked over to the sleep shinigami and looked down at her face. Her expression was relaxed and peaceful.

"_She looks so beautiful"_

"She sure does." Ichigo thought back to his conscious. He reached out his right hand and gently brushed his fingertips across her forehead, wiping away the hairs in her eyes. Her skin was soft to his touch.

Not being able to hold back he leaned down and placed a light kiss on her forehead. He rubbed the place where he kissed her and reached his hand down to where the blanket was at her feet. He pulled it up over her and covered her up to her chin. He closed the closet door and sighed heavily.

-

-

-

'So Rukia, how you feeling today?' Tatsuki asked, dropping her school bag onto the desk next to Rukia's.

'Oh I feel great. Except Ichigo bought me in Salmon leak rolls for breakfast and I had to hold in morning sickness.' Rukia said raising her hair off her desk to look at Tatsuki.

'Oo that's rough.' Tatsuki replied, feeling sympathetic for the black haired girl.She plonked down in her chair and just as she was about to say something else Ichigo walked into the classroom. He looked around and saw Rukia with her head bent forward and leaning on the desk.

'Hey Rukia are you ok?'

'I wish people would stop asking me that.' She grumbled.

'Sorry I was just asking. Anyway I got you some lunch. Seaweed and salmon rolls with some wasabi.' He said unzipping his bag and pulling out a lunch box. Rukia looked up at the box and raised her hands to it. She opened the lid and was met by the aroma of the fish.

'Really bad idea.' She moaned jumping of her chair and racing out of the classroom. She jumped out of her chair so fast she sent her books and the desk flying forward.

'Uh oh.' Tatsuki said running after Rukia, knowing full well where she was heading. She ran down the hall towards the girl's bath room. Once she opened the door all she could hear was the sound of Rukia heaving over a toilet. She stood outside the cubical Rukia was in and waited till she heard the toilet flush and Rukia unlocked the door.

She looked pale and not too happy.

'This is getting ridiculous.' She mumbled, shuffling over to the hand basin and turning the cold tap on. She cupped her hands under the stream of water and splashed it over her face. She repeated twice then the third time she poured the water into her mouth and swished it around then spat it out.

'I don't know how much longer I can keep hiding this. Not without someone becoming suspicious.' Rukia said sadly, switching the tap off. She turned and faced Tatsuki fully who pushed off the cubical wall and walked over to her.

'Judging by that display just now. I'd say not very long. Two to three weeks tops.' She answered, placing a hand on Rukia's shoulder. She looked at Rukia and noticed she was still very pale.

'We can say for now you have a stomach virus. But that will only hold up for two weeks. Then you'll start… showing and then people will start to figure it out.'

'And then Ichigo will…'

Tatsuki just nodded, looking Rukia in the eye.

'He needs to know. He has a right to know.'

'I know your right. I'm just not ready to tell him yet. I need time.' Rukia explained, hoping Tatsuki would understand. She smiled lightly and gave Rukia and quick hug. She pulled away and the two started walking towards the door when it flew open and there stood Orihime.

'Rukia, I just heard. Are you ok?' Orihime asked, sounding panicked.

'Yeah. I feel better now.' Rukia replied smiling lightly.

Orihime took a deep breath and calmed down somewhat before walking over to Rukia and hugging her tightly.

'You scared me half to death Rukia.'

'Yeah I think I scared Ichigo and everyone else too.''

'Just a little. He was a little shocked and when he was about to run out after you he bumped into me. He explained to me and I hide the lunch box in my back pack, since I figured that was the cause.' She explained to the two.

'Thanks Orihime.' Rukia smiled, eternally grateful.

The bell sounded and the three girls looked up at the speaker.

'Well we better get to class.' Tatsuki said heading towards the door. Orihime and Rukia followed suit. They stepped out into the corridor and started walking towards their classroom. They noticed the door was closed and Orihime knocked. They heard the teacher call them in and Orihime pulled the door open and the three stepped in.

'What kept you ladies?' The teacher asked not looking up from the board. She turned from the board and looked at Rukia. She saw how pale she was and understood what was wrong.

'Rukia was just feeling sick so we were helping her in the bathroom.' Tatsuki explained.

'Very well. Please take your seats.' She said smiling gently at Rukia who smiled back but less enthused. 'As I was saying our next project will be on the French Reign. I want a…'

As Rukia sat down at her desk she blocked out what ever the teacher and other students were saying, resting her cheek on the palm of her hand. She looked down at the desk that had magically been picked up and all her books placed back on top. She turned her attention form her desk to the window just to her left and stared out at the trees and the clouds floating by. She got lost in the blue of the sky and when she felt a tap on her leg she looked over at Tatsuki who was passing her a piece of paper.

**We three are in a study group to present the project on the French Reign. I noticed you weren't really here so I thought I should tell you.**

Rukia read the note then looked over her shoulder at Tatsuki and mouth thank you to her. In reply she received a smile and the Tatsuki turned her attention back to the board. Rukia looked up at the board to and read the notes on the board.

"Well I can't let myself fall behind. Better get to it." With that she picked up a pen off her desk and started writing down the notes on the board.

'Miss Kuchiki, when did the French Revolution begin and end?' The teacher asked looking at Rukia. Rukia looked up from her book and took a deep breath before answering.

'1789 till 1799.' She replied.

'Very good.' The teacher said turning back to the board.

"Now I just need to keep this up for the next few days and I'll be right." Rukia thought to herself almost cheerfully.

**The end**

* * *

**There, done and dusted.**

**How was it? any good? Do you like the idea of me not stopping at 4 parts but going on longer?**

**Please review and tell me how it was.**

**Till next time**

**Cagallirocks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey There People. Long Time No See!**

**Well heres the fourth chapter to this story but before we begin i just want to say:**

**TOO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO REMINDED ME THAT ICHIGO IS 15 AND RUKIA'S LIKE 150, I ALREADY KNEW THAT!!!!**

**I wouldnt be writing this story if i didnt know that so quit bugging me about that would you.**

**Now for all those that didnt remind me and left awsome reviews....enjoy:D**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Bleach or the feature book title in the story. So dont sue me.**

**

* * *

****Why is this taking so long Part ****4?**

The blaring of a whistle sounded and caught the attention of the students standing around on the oval.

'Ok class, Today is the day we beginning the sports carnival. In two week time six schools including ours will be participating in the annual Karakura Sports festival. So to get you all prepared I have devised a plan of the sports and today we will begin with soccer.' The sports teacher said, holding a clip board in front of her. Each student was dressed in the usual sports uniform and runners and were split into two groups in front of the teacher. The girls were standing on the left and the boys were on the right.

'Now for teams I have to captains picked out already and they will select their team one at a time. Kurosaki, Arisawa come forward. The two stepped out from the groups and walked towards the teacher. They turned to face the others and stood either side of the teacher.

'Ladies first.' Ichigo said, crossing his arms across his chest. Tatsuki glared at him but faced forward and scanned the crowd.

'Rukia.' She called first looking at ebony haired girl who looked ready to throw up. She walked towards Tatsuki and stood behind her while Tatsuki and Ichigo picked team mates.

"Oh god. I really shouldn't have eaten the miso soup for breakfast. Stupid Ichigo and his eating in his room instead of with his family." Rukia cursed silently, holding her hand over her growing stomach. What used to be flat now had a small bump developing. She felt a hand on her shoulder and knew Orihime was standing next to her. Orihime tugged gently and pulled Rukia closer to her and propped Rukia's head against her shoulder.

'Thank you.' Rukia whispered, closing her eyes in an attempt to stop the nausea.

'Alright everyone spread out and captains choose your subs that will go and sit on the benches.' The teacher yelled, then turned and walked off to the sidelines of the field.

'Rukia…'

'Hey Tatsuki.'

'I'm going to make you the sub, along with Orihime.'

'Ok. Thanks.'

'Hey this could get ugly. Cant risk you or the 'you-know-what' getting hurt.' She smiled gently, watching Ichigo's team sort themselves out around the field.

'Good luck.' Rukia said. She and Orihime walked over to where the teacher and the opposing team's subs were standing.

'I'm gonna go grab some homework. Might as well do something productive while I'm here.' Rukia said to Orihime. She nodded and turned her attention back to the field. Rukia walked up to the teacher and let her know then walked back in towards the locker rooms, where her bag was sitting. The locker room smelt of musky sweat and flower scented deodorant, along with other smells Rukia really didn't have the stomach to identify.

She unzipped her bag and pulled out a few work books, her pencil case and her reading novel, The Luxe by Anna Godbersen and zipped up her bag tightly, before walking back out of the sweaty locker room. She trudged back towards the oval where a whistle was just sounding, along with the yelling and screaming of the players. Rukia came to a halt when she reached the grass and her eyes floated to Ichigo, who was running after the ball.

The sight of him in a tight shirt, which hugged his muscled toned body perfectly, made Rukia blush, which she hid behind her books. She walked over the bench that Orihime was sitting on and sat down beside her cross legged and rested her books in her lap. She opened her novel to the page she was reading last and got lost in the chapter in seconds.

**Chapter 15 The Luxe**

**Henry's one consolation was that etiquette was very clear on the rules of seating at dinner parties, and so he was not forced to actually speak to his future wife during the droning six courses that were meant to celebrate their engagement. He did hazard a look or two, across the long table, at Elizabeth Holland, who was looking radiant and beautiful, though regrettably pristine to his eyes, and whose left hand was now lit up with the pride of Tiffany. Henry stared at the rock, which was so large that it overwhelmed her finger, until he knew he was being rude. He knew because his betrothed executed a delicate cough. It just didn't look like a piece of jewellery that had anything to do with him. He caught the tail of a passing waiter and asked for another drink.**

**His father did seem pleased, however, and distracted enough by the room of congratulations and sycophants. Apparently, it hadn't registered with him that Henry was keeping himself relatively pleasant by keeping himself quite drunk. The old man sat at the head of the table projecting grandiloquent pronouncements down half its length. At fathers right sat Isabelle. Henry was between her and his younger sister, Prudie, who fancied herself an intellectual and so wore black muslin and spoke to no one. On the other side of the onyx-topped table, Mrs. Holland took the seat directly to old Schoonmaker's left, with some fellow named Brennan on her other side. Next to him-across from Henry- was Elizabeth, who was quietly rearranging the lobster salad on her plate.**

While Rukia was reading her book, the soccer game went on for a while until Tatsuki's team kicked the winning goal.

'Rukia?' Orihime said, shaking the shorter girl out of her trance. She looked up from the page and glanced around at the rest of the class heading towards the changing rooms. 'Its time to head in.'

'Ok.' She marked her page and gathered her books up and uncrossed her legs, standing up from the bench. She and Orihime walked into the locker rooms and were confronted with screaming and giggling girls, spraying deodorants and body sprays all over the place.

'I think I'm going to pass out.' Rukia grumbled, when a girl in nothing but her bra and skirt bumped into her, shoving her straight into Orihime.

'Watch it!' Rukia snarled at the girl, whose eyes widened at the tone of Rukia's voice.

'It was an accident.' She said softly, almost succumbing to tears. Rukia's mood swing subsided and she walked through the group of girls straight to her backpack and grabbed it by one of the arm straps and walked straight back out the door, still in her sports uniform. She walked towards the main building towards the girl's bathrooms.

She made her way down the deserted corridor and pushed the door to the bathrooms open and walked straight into a cubical. She locked the door behind her and dropped her bag to the floor.

As she stripped out of her sports uniform she looked down at the bump forming just above her shorts. It wasn't fully noticeable, but was just getting to the stage where some tighter shirts would visibly show it. She grabbed her school uniform out of her bag and slipped her shirt on; making sure the bottom of the shirt covered her belly. She then slid off the shorts and replaced them with the skirt and tucked the shirt into the top of the skirt.

She sat down on the seat of the toilet and slipped off her runners, putting them inside the bag and replaced them with her normal school shoes. She was just about to stand up and grab her bag when banging came from the bathroom door.

'Hey Rukia. Hurry up in there will ya.'

'Shut up Ichigo, ill be out when I'm done.' She stood up and roughly grabbed her bag and ripped out of the stall. But as she stormed out the bathroom door, it felt heavier than before and as she pushed harder she heard a thud come from behind the door. She stepped out into the corridor and looked to her right and saw Ichigo on sitting on the ground with a very angry look on his face.

'What happened to you?' Rukia asked, trying hard not to laugh at his position.

'I dunno. Some crazy midget stormed out of the bathroom and knocked me over.' Ichigo growled, pushing himself up off the ground and dusted the invisible dust off his pants. Rukia smirked and walked off down the corridor towards their next class, leaving Ichigo to wonder why he didn't get belted for the midget comment. Orihime and Tatsuki were standing outside the door waiting for her when she came round the corner and Orihime waved when she saw Rukia.

'Come on Rukia, the teachers coming!' Orihime yelled out, beckoning Rukia to pick up her pace. When Rukia caught up with the two of them, Ichigo following silently behind her, the four walked into the classroom which had on several students standing around. Ichigo separated himself from them and walked over to Keigo and the others, falling into a semi-deep discussion.

But not long after Rukia and Orihime sat down the teacher came in, carrying some books in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Although to Rukia, she didn't need anymore coffee seeing as she seemed buzzed enough. She dropped her books onto the desk, took a sip of her coffee and gestured for everyone to take their seats, not removing the cup from her lips. She gulped down the last few mouthfuls and dropped the empty foam cup down onto the desk, sighing loudly and straightening up her shirt.

'Well Class, at 1 o'clock you will be dismissed early since its parent/teacher conferences today. So this lesson will be cut short but I plan to get as much in as we can. Now when we ended we were…' She started looking through her notes and turned to the blackboard and picked up a piece of chalk. 'We were reflecting on Poetry of the First World War. To be specific we read Fly Away Peter, the account of the life and death of a young man who went to fight in the Great War of 1914. This week you're going to complete a worksheet on the short story of your choice. You will write out on the worksheet ill pass around in a minute, the title and author, the plot i.e. what happens in the story and what its about, the characters, the setting, theme, style which I will explain in more detail, climax, and the resolution.' Keigo raised his hand just as the teacher was about to pass out the worksheets.

'Yes?'

'Do we have a list of stories to choose from or do we pick our own stories from anywhere?'

'Use any story you wish. Just as long as it's not pornographic or not suitable for human minds. Now of course you wont be able to start the worksheets now, unless you know the story your using so for the next twenty minutes till the bell rings in want you all to read your novels till then.' The teacher went back to her desk and collapsed in her chair, closing her eyes as the level of talking grew louder.

'So Ichigo, tomorrows a day off school. What plans have you made?' Keigo asked, not even making a move for his bag.

'I'm not really sure. Probably help out my dad in the clinic.' Ichigo replied, leaning back against his chair with his hands behind his head.

'Hey Rukia, are you busy tomorrow?' Keigo asked, leaning over his desk edging closer to the girl in question. But Rukia just kept reading her novel, too lost in it that she didn't hear him.

'Rukia?' Keigo asked, tapping her on the shoulder. She still didn't respond.

'Hey Rukia!' Ichigo yelled into her ear causing her to jump in her seat. Ichigo smirked and went back to his original position.

Before Rukia had the chance to punch Ichigo, Tatsuki shoved a folded piece of paper in front of her eyes and Rukia grasped it in one hand, crumpling the paper. She put her book down on the table and unfolded the paper, increasing it as much as she could.

_**Here's the clinic number you asked for. I got it off the school nurse.**_

Underneath the message was the number. Rukia looked out her shoulder at Tatsuki and smiled with gratitude and mouth thank you. She then shoved the piece of paper into the front pocket on her backpack and zipped it up so it wouldn't fall out. She then looked over her shoulder, where Ichigo and the others were talking about stupid stuff.

Ichigo must have felt her staring but as soon as he looked over at her she had turned back around and was picking up her book. He frowned as he studied her, something was off. She looked different than normal; she looked like she was glowing.

"Glowing?" He thought to himself, watching her face as she mouthed the words on the page.

'There no way she's glowing.' He grumbled to himself, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms across his chest.

-

-

-

"_Karakura __Medical Clinic, this is Ann._

'Hi I'd like to make an appointment for tomorrow please.'

"_Yes I have a spot open for three o'clock. Would that be suitable?"_

'Yes that's fine.'

"_I just need a name please."_

'Rukia Kuchiki.'

"_Ok and what are we booking you in for?"_

'An ultrasound.'

"_Ok Miss Kuchiki, we shall see tomorrow at three." _And with that she hung hand lingered on the phone for a little then she turned, grabbed her backpack off the ground where it was leaning against her legs and stepped out of the payphone booth, looking around at the crowded streets. Even for six o'clock at night, the streets were littered with workman and late night shoppers. She slung her bag over her shoulder and started walking back towards the Kurosaki clinic, knowing the way off by heart by now. She turned the corner and kept walking, scuffing her feet against the concert sidewalk.

It didn't take her long to reach the fence line of the Kurosaki house and she opened the gate and walked up to the front of the house and grabbed hold of the pipe that ran all the way up to Ichigo's room.

She silently climbed up to Ichigo's bedroom window and quietly slid it open and bounced into the room. Ichigo wasn't in the room but the light was left on and his backpack was slowly falling sideways off the chair. She walked over to the closet and slid the door open and chucked her bag up the opposite end to her pillow. She grabbed her usual blue dress to change into and slipped off her shoes, leaving them sitting in front of the closet.

She turned her head back towards the window and looked out towards the setting sun. She walked back over to the window, abandoning her change of clothes and sat down on the ledge, looking out over the darkening town.

She turned her head when the sound of the door clicking snapped her back to reality. She was about to race for the closet when the intruder turned out to be Ichigo, who had his head buried in a text book. He looked up at her and the usual scowl crossed his features.

'Hey, Rukia. You sure are getting home late. What's the deal?'

'Just had some stuff to do. Why do you ask?'

'No reason. Just…'

'Just?'

'Never mind.'

'Ok then.' Rukia mumbled, not having the strength to argue as she usually would. She unzipped the main section of her backpack and took out her books and a few loose pieces of homework along with her pencil case. She shuffled through the notes she had taken during her classes today and noticed her chemistry notes missing.

"Must have left them at school." Rukia thought to herself, knowing that she needed them for her homework.

'Umm Ichigo?'

'What?'

'Can I borrow your chemistry notes? I must have left mine at school.'

'Yeah. They're in my bag, front pocket.' Ichigo muttered, waving his hand towards his bag without raising his head. She walked over to his bag and unzipped the front pocket and found the notes she was looking for. She flipped through the notes and started scanning his handwriting, making sure he didn't miss anything and her eyes strayed from the notes and peeked over the top towards Ichigo, taking in his image. Her eyes trailed from his thick orange hair down along his broad shoulders then his long legs. The sight of him made her blush a little.

She collapsed onto the edge of the bed and her hands fell to her lap. She looked down at her lap for a moment then glanced back up at the orange haired youth and felt something shift inside herself and her confidence took over her mouth.

'Ichigo?'

'What is it?' He asked, still concentrating on the homework in front of him.

'There's something I need to tell you.' He looked over his shoulder towards her to obviously yell at her for the disruption but then dropped his pen onto the desk when he noticed the sunken expression on her face and stood up from his chair. He walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her. He looked her over, concern masking his face when he noticed Rukia's expression.

'Are you ok? You look upset.'

'I have some…really big news. Life altering in fact.' She stood up from the bed and started pacing back and forth from the bed to the closet door and back again.

'Rukia calm down. Just tell me what's wrong.' Ichigo said placing a hand on her shoulder to stop her pacing. Rukia took a deep breath and looked Ichigo straight in the eyes. She stared for a few seconds, biting her lip in the process.

'I'mpr…'

'ICHIGO! DINNER!' Karin yelled from the base of the stairs, completely cutting Rukia off. She snapped back into panic and jumped three feet away from Ichigo. He stared at her in shock and stood up from the bed and walked over to her.

'Rukia?' He looked at her with wide eyes, staring straight into her violet orbs in a way that made Rukia's heart race.

'Sorry…it's nothing. You should get going before your dad barges in here.' Rukia said, plastering on a fake smile. Ichigo stared at her frowning at her attitude but shook his head and walked towards the door and out of the bedroom, leaving Rukia standing alone in his room.

As soon as Rukia was sure Ichigo was out of ear shot, she raced towards the open window and jumped out and down onto the front lawn, wanting a quicker way down then climbing. She raced out of the yard and kept running down the street to god knows where. She skidded around the corner and continued running, ignoring the burn in her legs. She jumped over the guard and crossed the road and ran down the street towards the river.

She came to a halt when she reached the waters edge and crumpled to the grass, breathing heavily to calm her racing heart down. She looked up at the water and stared at the ripples forming over the surface. She closed her eyes tightly and dropped her head forward, her hair falling to cover her face.

'Even after all we've been through, I still loose my mind when he looks at me that way.' She said to herself, her voice deep with emotion. She held a hand to her heart and sighed heavily, the breeze blowing through her hair onto her face. She shook her head, trying to get rid of any idea's she was having and decided to relax on the grass for a while. Rukia fell backwards into a sitting position then stretched out across the grass, sighing and closing her eyes and just letting all her worries slip away.

She didn't realize how late it was until she opened her eyes and noticed the moon was shining high and bright in the darkness surrounded by a thick blanket of stars. She looked around and noticed no one was around and everything was dead silent and the only sign of life was a stray cat creeping along the guard rail. She pulled out her phone and checked the clock in the right hand corner of the screen and noticed it was already one o'clock.

She stood up, sliding her phone back into her pocket and started climbing back to the road. She looked around to make sure no one was around and slowly started making her way back to the clinic.

When she reached the front of Ichigo's house she stopped and observed from the outside street. The house was silent and all the lights were out, indicating she was the only one still awake at this hour. The gate squeaked as she pushed it aside and let it shut behind her, as she made her way to her usual entrance.

She quietly climbed up to the window to find the window open and the room pitch black. She slipped in and landed on the floor quietly, sliding her shoes off and picking them up in her hand. She peered over at the bed to find a lump with a mass of orange hair sticking out one end of the blanket.

'I'm going to hear a lecture from him in the morning. So ill enjoy this peace while I can.' She thought as he turned onto his side to face the wall.

'Good night Ichigo.' She whispered into the dark.

**The End**

* * *

**There we have. ill be posting chapter 5 in the next few days since i had chapter 5 done before this chaptr... weird huh**

**Anyways Review and tell me how badly i suck!**

**Till next time**

**XoXo CR~**


	5. Chapter 5

WoW! Heres the next chapter everyone has been at me to post (since i cheated everyone out of it the last time) WHICH IM SORRY ABOUT!

Anyways i wasnt happy with the original chappie so i deleted the whole thing and started FROM SCRATCH!

BTW this is the work of 3 coffees and a piece of dark chocolate cake so i was on a sorta high when i wrote this.

Disclaimer- Are you completely oblivious??? of course i dont own bleach...or Ichigo...but i wish i did XD!

* * *

Why is this taking so long part 5?

'Don't worry. You can do this.'

'We're both here with you.'

'Yeh but…'

'Look the two of us got exempted from two classes today to come with you.'

'And that means we have to do the test tomorrow, and all the catch up work.'

'So you can't back out.'

'We won't let you.'

Rukia closed her eyes and took a deep breathe trying to get her breathing back down to a normal rhythm, nodding her head slowly. She looked over at the sign next to the door:

Karakura Medical Clinic

Ok. Let's go.' Rukia said her voice low and shaky. Her feet started to shuffle against the cemented walk way and she started climbing the few steps till she reached the door. Orihime and Tatsuki were by her side as they entered the small but modern designed building. The moment the automatic sliding doors opened they were met by the smell of bleach and air sanitizer. To their left was a room that was marked the waiting room and to their right was a corridor with a series of doors running off it.

They stepped in and walked toward a red haired woman sitting behind a white desk hosting a laptop and desktop computer and an assortment of files and a vase of flowers. She peered up over the glasses sitting on her nose for a second then brought her whole head up and smiled brightly at Rukia.

'Hello there. How may I help you?' She asked cheerfully, still smiling.

'I…I have an.. Appointment.'

'Oh. Well what's your name?'

'Kuchiki, Rukia.'

'Ah yes. I have you down for the three o'clock ultrasound. If you just fill out this form ill let the doctor know your here.' She said, handing Rukia a clipboard and pen. Rukia took hold of it and slowly walked toward the waiting room and sat down on the first available seat. Tatsuki and Orihime took the two vacant seats around her and sat quietly. She clicked the pen holding it just above the page reading what to write.

'Name. Rukia Kuchiki. Address.' With the address she blanked. She couldn't think of what to put.

'Just put mine down. And you can use my home phone number for the time being too.' Orihime offered smiling at the confused Rukia. Rukia smiled back at her and wrote down the details in blocked letters.

'How far along is your pregnancy? Two months.' Rukia said, talking to herself and the clipboard more than anyone. She filled out the rest of the boxes and signed on the dotted.

'Ill be right back.' She stood up from the chair and walked back over to the desk. She handed the clipboard and pen back to the receptionist who received them still smiling.

'Ok the doctor will be done shortly.' The receptionist said reading over the chart. Rukia turned back and walked back into the waiting room. She placed her hands folded in her lap and looked around the room. The florescent lights gave a natural glow to the blue walls. There were pictures, drawn by children and a few hanging pictures with boats on them. Her hands started shaking when a woman came running out to the waiting room and jumped into the arms of a man, who was all too willing to catch her.

'I'm pregnant!' She screamed, tears running down her face. The man twirled her in his arms and the both of them started laughing. When he put her down he started kissing her in front of everyone.

'I think I'm going to be sick.' Rukia mumbled, turning her head to look at Tatsuki, who gave the look of "I know what you mean".

The minutes ticked by slowly and after half an hour a woman with long black hair stood in the archway of the waiting room.

'Rukia Kuchiki?'

'Here.' Rukia said, standing up from her seat. Orihime and Tatsuki stayed seated, thinking they either wouldn't be allowed to go in or Rukia wouldn't want them there.

'I'm Doctor Oberman and I'll be doing your ultrasound today. Are they your friends?'

'Yes.' Rukia said nodding.

'They can come in if you want.'

'Thank god.' Rukia turned and grabbed Orihime and Tatsuki by their hands and dragged them from their seats.

'Are you sure Rukia?' Tatsuki asked, a little hesitant.

'Wouldn't you rather go in alone?' Orihime asked.

'Are you kidding? I'm going to need witnesses in there incase I pass out.' Rukia said smiling hoping they would come. Tatsuki smiled back nodding.

'Ok ill come in.'

'Me too.' Orihime said smiling widely.

'Ok, follow me.' The doctor turned and led the three of them down a short hall way and stopped out the front of a door with the number four on it. She opened the door up and gestured for Rukia to go in first. Inside the room were a chair which resembled a bed and a few chairs. Sitting next to the bed was a machine with a screen.

'Ok Rukia, if you could just change into this ill get the equipment ready.' The doctor said. She handed Rukia a white short sleeved gown to change into.

'So do I leave like underwear and stuff on?'

'Just the bottoms can stay on. Everything else ill need you to take off.'

'Umm where do I change?' Rukia asked hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't have to change in the room.

'There's bathroom's right next door.'

'Thank you.' Rukia turned and pushed the door open and walked a few short steps to the bathroom. She opened the door and closed it behind her, making sure she locked it. She turned and placed the gown on the small bench and started stripping off her sweater, along with her shirt. She dropped them next to the gown and looked down at her stomach. The bump was becoming visible enough to the naked eyes. She raised a hand to her belly and spread it out across the bump, giving it a small rub.

'Hey there.' She whispered, a smile spreading across her face. She removed her hand and continued to strip out her clothing, leaving the bottom part of her underwear on. She dumped the remaining clothes on the bench and unfolded the gown and slid her arms into the holes. She pulled the material around her back and reached for the tie just up near her neck and tried to tie it but couldn't. So she gathered her clothes up and held them in one arm while the other unlocked the door then went behind her back to hold the folds together.

She walked out into the hallway and made sure no one else was around and re entered the previous room.

'All done. Good. You can just leave your clothes on the desk.' Rukia followed the doctors instructions and walked over to the desk and dumped everything from her arm onto the surface. She turned to Orihime who was sitting patiently in one of the chairs and took a step towards her.

'Orihime could help me?' She asked directing to the tie on her neck. Orihime stood up quickly and took each tie from Rukia's hand and tied them loosely.

'There you go.' Orihime said cheerfully.

'Thanks'

'Ok Rukia, we're all ready here. If you'll just lie out on the bed please, we can begin.' The doctor said, sitting down on a stool in front of the machine. Rukia walked over to the bed and slowly climbed on, feeling the gown rid up behind her knees. She pulled the hem down and laid back against the bed head, trying hard to relax. She raised her right arm up and rested the top of her head in the crook of her elbow, while her left arm covered her stomach.

'Ok ready?' The doctor asked. She was holding a sort of stick in her gloved hand and held a bottle in the other. Rukia gave and nod and the doctor lifted the edge of the gown back up above Rukia's stomach. She applied some gel from the bottle in her left hand and placed it next to the screen on the monitor. She positioned the sensor on her stomach and started fiddling around with the controls on the monitor. The gel was freezing on Rukia's stomach and she could feel the air conditioner blowing around the room.

'It's cold.'

'Yeah I'm sorry about that. It won't take too long.' The doctor said, not taking her eyes off the monitor. She maneuvered the sensor around Rukia's stomach until she stopped with a smile. She pulled the machine around a bit so the screen was in clear view for Rukia but Rukia looked over at her, slightly confused.

'That's your baby.' The doctor said with a smile, point at the screen. The screen was black with speck of white across it but there was a clear shape of a baby on the screen. As soon as she saw the screen, Rukia was captivated by what she was seeing. She sat up straighter and got closer to the screen.

'Oh my god.' She whispered sniffling back tears trying to escape. Orihime and Tatsuki were already standing next to Rukia, looking at the screen too.

'Wow, it's so tiny.' Orihime said, a tear already running down her cheek. Rukia reached out her right hand towards the screen and gently ran her index finger along the image of her baby. Under her fingers the slight movements of the baby could be seen and Rukia sat in awe at the sight.

'Am I able to get a picture?' She asked, still captivated and dazed by the screen. She also couldn't hold back the tears and they escaped down her cheeks.

'Of course.' The doctor replied, smiling at Rukia, who was dazed. The doctor fiddled around for a few minutes then removed the sensor from Rukia's stomach and cleaned off the remaining gel. While the doctor was sorting out Rukia's file and developing the picture, Rukia swung her feet off the bed and sat on the edge, dangling her feet in front of her.

Tatsuki and Orihime held Rukia's hands and smiled at her. She looked up at them both then shocking them, pulled them into a one armed hug.

'Thank you for coming here.' She cried. She pulled back and smiled at them both, drying the tears off her face.

'Anytime Rukia.' Orihime said, returning the smile.

'Ok Rukia, you can change back into your clothes now. Ill just get the picture for you.' The doctor left the room, leaving Rukia alone with Orihime and Tatsuki. She jumped off the bed and walked over to her clothes and pulled on the pants, then was able to slip on her bra without taking the gown off.

'Hey Rukia, we should celebrate. I'll treat some ice cream. What do you say?' Tatsuki said, looking up at the wall of baby photo's while Rukia got dressed. She shifted her foot around across the ground, tapping the sole against the laminated flooring.

'Sure.'

When Rukia was dressed she joined Tatsuki and Orihime in looking at the dozens of baby pictures on the wall.

'Here you go. Now I'd like you to come back in two weeks time and I'd like you to keep a small diary.'

'A diary?'

'Just to keep track of your diet, your weight and mood swings. Just to make sure everything's going well.'

'Why wouldn't it?'

'With any pregnancy there is always risks involved. But when I'm dealing with someone of your age I just like to be extra careful.'

'Risks?'

Your body is still developing and if the morning sickness becomes too frequent it could deprive your body and the babies of the nutrients it needs. So I would just like for us to keep track of these things and if any problems arise we can sort them out quickly.'

'Oh,ok.' Rukia said nodding in understanding.

'OK well we're done here and I'll see you in two weeks.' The doctor said with a gentle smile. Rukia smiled back and exited the room with Orihime and Tatsuki. When she heard the door close behind her she propped her back against the wall and took a few deeps breathes.

'You ok?'

She opened her eyes and noticed her friend standing next to her, looking at her, worried.

'Yeah I'm fine.' She replied, smiling gently.

'Well that's good to hear. Now let's get out of here; its ice cream time.' Tatsuki said. Rukia just gave a nod and exited the clinic after paying for her appointment.

-

-

-

'That was just…the most amazing thing ever.' Orihime said, still awed.

'It is pretty cool.' Rukia said, stirring her ice cream with the spoon.

'And it was so small. I mean I know they are supposed to be but still…so incredibly weird in a way.'

Rukia smiled up at Orihime then returned her gave to her melting ice cream.

'You ok Rukia?'

'I tried telling Ichigo.' Orihime and Tatsuki went silent and stared at Rukia, watching her squinting against the afternoon sun as she scanned their reactions.

'When?' Tatsuki asked, putting her spoon down on the table.

'Last night.'

'Oh my god. What happened?' Orihime slammed her spoon down onto the table and leaned in closer to Rukia, her eyes wide with shock.

'His sister cut me off and I never got the telling him part. And then I bolted.'

'YOU WHAT?' Tatsuki yelled, causing everyone around them to go silent and stare at the disruption.

'He went downstairs and I climbed out the window and ran.'

'Why?' Orihime asked, crossing her arms on the edge of the table.

'Just…something snapped. I got scared and just needed to get out of there.'

The three of them stayed silent for a while, just looking from one to the other.

'Will you be trying again?'

'Yeah.'

'I mean before the turn of the century. You know before the ice caps melt.'

'Yes ill tell him. Just need to pick a better moment is all.'

"I just…need to make sure we're alone when I eventually do." She thought, averting her gaze from the table to the perfect clear blue sky above. "I can't push it." She put her hand over the fairly noticeable bump and sighed.

'Well with the way you're developing, I don't think you will be able to hide it for too much longer. Even Ichigo isn't that dumb…well at least I don't think he is.' Rukia just smiled, suppressing a laugh at Tatsuki's comment.

'Come on; let's get you out of here.' Rukia looked back at her friends seeing them starting to leave the table. She pushed her chair back, the metal legs grinding loudly against the pavement. She stood up and pushed the chair back in towards the table.

'Well I'm going to have to head off now. I still haven't completed that paper for English yet.' Tatsuki said turning to face both Rukia and Orihime.

'Ok I'll see you tomorrow.' Rukia smiled to the two girls and she started walking down the sidewalk away from her two friends. She rounded the corner to where the bus stop was and plonked down on the hard metal bench. The clear plastic walls around three sides didn't provide much protection from the breeze, and Rukia rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to create some friction to keep herself warm.

When the bus stopped in front of her she stood up from the bench and walked towards the open door and carefully climbed the steps. She pulled her bus pass from her pocket and showed it to the driver who gave a nod and gestured to her to find a seat. She chose a window seat and sat down just as the bus started moving.

'Wonder what's happening.' She muttered to herself, letting her thoughts wonder to what the orange haired teen was doing. "Guess I'll find out soon enough."

The End

* * *

There! Done! Finished! Hecho! You get me?

Anyways im working between 1...5...11 different projects (all the while my school work comes first)

So you should be seeing a notice telling you i have another chapter updated.....But i cant do that unless you review. My limit is 6 so the first six to review will be the saviors of this story. 

Till Next Time...

XoXo CR~


	6. Chapter 6

**OH MY GOD!!! Im so sorry this too so long :( **

**Schools been hectic and well i dont think you really need to know.**

**BTW! Thanks to the 22! yes i repeat 22 reviewers who reviewed chapter 5. You guys are awesome and were the driving force behind this chapter. I love you guys!**

**Now we last left off with..... hmmm where were we?**

**Oh yeh!**

* * *

**Previously**

_'Don't worry. You can do this.'_

_'I think I'm going to be sick.'_

_'I tried telling Ichigo.'_

_'His sister cut me off and I never got the telling him part. And then I bolted.'_

_"Guess I'll find out soon enough."_

_

* * *

_

**Yeh that seems about right. Now with out futher adieu *drum rool***

**Why is this taking so long part 6?**

By the time the bus stopped near Ichigo's house, Rukia was ready to be sick and she raced off the bus and down the street. She jumped over the gate and without thinking raced through Ichigo's bedroom window and straight through to the bathroom. Luckily she made it just in time, for she couldn't hold on any loner.

'Kid, you're going to starve me to death at this rate.' She teased, looking down at the small bump under her dress.

When the nausea ended she collapsed to the floor, leaning back against the wall for support. She took long deep breathes, finally managing to catch her breathe. She pulled herself off the floor and used the hand basin for support. She turned the clod tap on, allowing a flow of water to fill her cupped hands and she splashed her face with the water.

Her mouth then filled with the horrible taste of vile, which reminded her she didn't flush.

**Outside the bathroom**

The sound of the flushing toilet sounded as Ichigo came to a halt outside the bathroom door and listened from outside the bathroom, as Rukia started brushing her teeth.

"It's only five. Why is she brushing now?" He thought to himself. He heard the tap running and decided it best not to be caught out here spying on Rukia, so he turned and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Rukia walked back across the hallway and opened the bedroom door, still holding her hand over her stomach. She stepped into the brightly lit room and clicked the door shut behind her. The warmth emanating around the room hit her instantly and started to make her head spin. She held the handle of the door for a few seconds, trying to stabilize her head and when she felt better she turned and noticed Ichigo staring at her.

'What's up with you?'

'Nothing. Just have a headache.' She said, trying to stop any further questions. But when Rukia tried escaping into the closet, Ichigo grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to face him.

'A headache doesn't last this long. You have been acting weird all week. And don't give me any of the nothing crap!'

'Let me go!' She started struggling against his firm grip and tried punching him, but he moved quicker than she could and her fist kept missing his head.

'Tell me what's going on then I'll let go!'

'I said nothing. Just leave me alone.' She managed to shove Ichigo off her and escaped into the safety of the closet. Ichigo stared at the closet doors for a second before muttering under his breathe and turning back to his homework.

'Ichigo?' He chucked his pen onto the desk and stood up from his chair, making his way towards the door. He opened it and found Karin standing there with an unfamiliar girl standing next to her.

'What's wrong Karin?' He took note that the girl next to Karin was smiling at him. She had long, honey blonde hair and bright green eyes.

'This is Kana. She said she's your science partner for a project.'

"Oh yeh, that's right." He thought to himself, knowing full well he totally forgot.

'Hi.' The girl now known as Kana said, holding out her hand to him. Ichigo took hold of her hand and gentle shook, noting that when he touched her hand, her cheeks suddenly turned red.

'Hey, come on in and ill get my text book.' He steeped aside to let Kana pass, but as she did he caught Karin glaring at the back of the girls head.

'Something wrong Karin?' She just shook her head and left without saying anything else. He closed the door slowly and turned and noticed Kana sitting on his bed, her jacket discarded next to her showing the purple low cut halter top underneath.

'So where should we start?'

**In the closet**

Rukia really didn't know what to do. She wiped the tears off her face with the back of her sleeve and chocked back more tears. She pulled her knees up as far as she could and wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her head in her arms.

'Everything's just so complicated.' She murmured to herself. Suddenly a laugh sounded from outside, and Rukia knew it wasn't Ichigo. She shifted closer to the door and peeked out through the crack in the closet door and noticed Ichigo sitting with one leg curled underneath him while his other leg was dangling off the bed, a book balancing in his lap.

And sitting awfully close to him was a blonde girl, who really didn't appear to have any interest in the three books in front of her.

'So Ichigo, do you have any hobbies?' Rukia rolled her eyes at the blonde's question, knowing full well the reason why she was here.

'Not really.'

Hours passed by but not fast enough for Rukia. She was stretched out trying to fall asleep but the loud incessant conversation coming from outside the closet was doing her head in.

'Well it's been really fun hanging out with you.' Kana said, slipping her arms into the sleeves of her jacket.

'Yeah it was great.' Ichigo said, although not really meaning it.

'Maybe we can do it again sometime, like maybe this Saturday.'

'Uhh well…' Ichigo's sentence was cut off when Kana covered his lips with her own. He stood there, not moving and not responding, just waiting for her to stop.

'See you later.' She smiled at him, heading towards the bedroom door. He touched his lips, which were now stained with the red of her lipstick. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and sighed when he noticed the red on his hand. He looked over at the closet, knowing full well Rukia would have witnessed that. He took a step towards the closet and raised his hand to knock but stopped and lowered his hand slowly.

He turned, deciding against talking to Rukia and headed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

When she was sure Ichigo was gone, Rukia slow slid the closet door open and climbed out into the room. Her heart was still beating fast from what she just witnessed. Her hands were shaking and the tears she just managed to stop were welling up in her eyes again. She blinked and the tears started falling down her cheeks. She crossed the room to Ichigo's bed and sat down. She spread out on top of the blankets and cuddled into his pillow, taking in his scent. Slowly sleep took her over and she fell into a gentle slumber.

**With Ichigo**

Dinner with his family went terribly slow. His father was asking question after question about Kana and Yuzu wasn't any help either. Karin just sat there, not really taking an interest in the conversation and when the opportune moment came around she excused herself from the table and disappeared into her and Yuzu's room.

'What's wrong with Karin? She's been acting strange all night.' Ichigo just shrugged and finished off his dinner in complete silence, managing to ignore his fathers never ending chatter. When he had finished, he picked up his bowl and walked over to the sink and dumped everything in the sink. He walked back up the stairs and just said something about needed to do homework.

Ichigo stopped just outside his bedroom door, his hand hesitating over the door handle. He knew he would more than likely see Rukia and end up needed to talk to her. Something about that kiss felt wrong, like he was betraying Rukia in some way. Even though their not a couple, he felt…

'Argh this is nuts!' He growled opening his bedroom door and letting it close behind him.

He looked towards his bed and frowned.

She was here, lying upon his bed and not in the closet. She was curled up into a little ball, hugging his pillow tightly and messing up his bed. He had half the mind to throw her off and shove her in the closet. The other half of his mind was telling him to let her be when he noticed the dried up tears on her face. He reached into the closet and retrieved her blanket from her bed and draped into over her still form.

With a small smile he abandoned her sleeping form and returned to his desk.

When Rukia finally came to it was about eleven pm and the only source of light was the dim glow from the street lamp outside. Her legs stretched out and her eyes cracked open, greeted by a pitch black room. She sat up slowly and looked around her realising she wasn't in the closet, but instead on Ichigo's bed. Her hand shoved the blanket off her body and she slowly came to sit on the edge of the bed, wondering what the time was. She looked over to the desk and noticed that Ichigo was slumped over, his head cushioned on his forearms.

She quietly walked over to Ichigo and placed a hand on his shoulder, noting the warmth emanating from his body. She peered at his face and noted the peaceful, calm expression and decided to let him sleep. She draped his jacket, which was on the back of the chair, across his back and covered his shoulders. She then made her way back to the closet, climbing in and closing the door behind her.

When her head hit the pillow again she immediately fell back into sleep, only her dreams were filed with Ichigo and the night everything changed…

The next morning Rukia woke up, feeling some what comfortable in her makeshift bed.

'Do I really have to get up? Cant I just stay here all day.' She mumbled to herself stretching out like a cat would. She looked down at her stomach and noticed the small lump protruding through the blanket. It was becoming more painfully obvious that's something was definitely happening.

She reached under her pillow and pulled out a thick, blue hard cover book and flicked passed the calendar straight to the day planners. She stopped on the date and read over the notes she had written across the page.

'3 months.' She smiled, closing the diary and shoving it into her school bag.

'Hey Rukia. You awake yet?'

She slid the closet door open and there Ichigo was standing hold a plate in his hand.

'Morning Ichigo.'

'Here I bought you some toast. Play it safe since you weren't feeling too good last night.'

'Thanks.' She smiled, taking the plate from his hand.

"This is good. This is the way things should be." She thought to herself, crunching down on the golden toast.

'So are you ok?'

'Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' Rukia said, not really knowing where the conversation was heading.

'I noticed that you had been crying and I a little worried.'

'Oh…' Rukia really didn't know how to respond to that. She put the plate onto the floor just in front of the closet and closed the door again, changing into her school uniform. She grabbed a light sweater, noting that it was rather chilly and opened the closet door again, this time jumping out and landing on her feet.

'Come on Rukia, we better hurry.'

Rukia just sighed and slipped on her shoes and climbed out the window.

**At School**

'Alright Alright everyone listen up-' Rukia turned her attention back to the substitute teacher standing in front of them. '- Thank you. Now everyone has heard the good news that we won to annual Sports festival a month ago. So now we are one of twelve teams participating in the District Tournament. From there only three players from our team will go on to join an amateur soccer league in Tokyo. So for today we will start some drills and at the half time bell I'll split you into four teams and each team will play each other till we figure out the strongest players.'

"Terrific." Rukia thought to herself, readjusting her shirt back down over her stomach.

'Hmm…lets see. Ok I want Keigo number one, Tatsuki number two, Ichigo number three and Orihime number four to step forward as the captains-' the four of them stepped out from their class and came to stand in front of their teacher. '- Now when I call out a number I want you to stand behind your captains.'

Rukia sunk into a day dream as the teacher started rambling off numbers to each student. The class around her started thinning out but Rukia didn't notice until she felt an elbow bring her out of her mind.

'Kuchiki number one.' The teacher said, obviously a little peeved at having to repeat himself. Rukia stepped forward slowly, coming to stand with the group assembled behind Keigo.

'This is not good.' Tatsuki mumbled, watching Rukia carefully from the corner of her eye. She watched as Rukia spread out from the group into her position on the field and stood there not really knowing what to do. Tatsuki waled off the oval with the rest of her group, but stayed standing, propped up against the metal fence.

The whistle blew and the soccer ball was thrown into the middle of the field and the game began. Some stayed close to the ball, surround either their opponent or team member, while others spread out across the field waiting for the action to come close to them. Rukia stood there watching as the ball was passed around and taken and then kicked across to somebody else, not really understanding the game, nor did she really care.

She looked up at the clouds floating across the sky, the few birds that crossed and a leaf that was fluttering in the wind. Rukia really didn't have an interest in playing the game, so she took interest in other things around her. But she felt a quick tap on her shoulder and noticed a boy running away from her.

'Pay attention!' He yelled out, obviously talking to Rukia. Rukia noticed that the ball had suddenly been shifted in course and was now heading in her direction. It was a girl who held possession of the ball and she was dribbling it up the outside of the field. She slowed her pace slightly and kicked, sending the ball flying through the air; directly at Rukia.

Before she could react, ball slammed into her stomach, sending a sharp jolt through her body. She held her stomach protectively, shaking as her body started to convulse from the pain. She started gulping air, feeling her self sink down onto her knees. Her whole body was humped over, one hand stayed on her stomach while the other steady herself on the ground in front of her.

'Oh my god.' Rukia chocked out. She prayed silently for her baby, tears welling up in her eyes as the pain got worse. She could feel a hand on her back and could hear voices calling out to her, asking her if she was ok, but she couldn't find a way to speak.

**With Ichigo**

'Ow, man that had to hurt.' Ichigo turned his gaze back to the field and noticed Rukia had stopped playing.

'What happened?' Tatsuki asked quickly, concern laced in her voice.

'She took a ball to the stomach. She'll be fine.'

'Dude I think she's seriously hurt.' Ichigo stood up from the ground slowly, seeing Rukia collapse to the ground tightly hugging her stomach. Tatsuki had already started running across the field towards Rukia. She skidded down onto her knees and stopped next to Rukia, who still hadn't moved.

**Back With Rukia**

'Rukia! Oh my god!' She looked up at Tatsuki who was now kneeling beside her.

'It hurts.' Rukia managed to say, cringing as another pain shot through her body. Tears started falling from her eyes as she hugged her stomach tighter.

'Rukia, can you stand?' Tatsuki wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulders, ignoring the crowd of people forming around them.

'I don't know. I think so.' She grabbed Tatsuki's hand and managed to pull herself up off the ground.

'Miss Kisaki!'

'Oh my god Rukia? What the hell happened?' The teacher raced over to Rukia's left and along with Tatsuki they dragged her to the abandoned infirmary, Ichigo's eyes not leaving Rukia till she was well and truly out of sight.

'We need to get her to the hospital. What exactly happened?"

'A soccer ball hit her in the stomach.' Tatsuki said.

'And that's bad how?'

'Here Rukia, lie down.' Kisaki and Tatsuki helped Rukia climb onto the bed and she curled up, clutching her stomach protectively with her arms.

Tatsuki then turned to the teacher and looked her directly in the eye.

'She's pregnant. That's how bad.'

'Kuchki? Is pregnant?' Tatsuki just gave a slight nod, turning her attention back to Rukia. The teacher stared at Rukia for a few minutes before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

'Yes hello. I need an ambulance. I have a pregnant student here who took a blow to the abdomen…She's complaining of pain but there hasn't been any discharge…Karakura High School……Thank you.' She disconnected the call and sat down next to the head of the bed.

'Rukia, helps on the way.'

'Is my baby ok?'

'I'm sure the baby is fine.'

'Really?' The teacher smiled and started talking to reassure Rukia.

'Yes. There doesn't appear.. to…' The teacher looked at Rukia and noticed she had fallen unconscious.

'Rukia?' She reached out her hand and gently rubbed her shoulder.

'Oh no.'

The next few minutes went slowly; two paramedics arrived, loaded Rukia onto a stretcher and carried her down the hall and out the front entrance of the school where Orihime, Ichigo and the others were standing around.

'Rukia?' Ichigo stared down at her. Her face was pale and streaked in sweat, lose hair sticking to her face. One paramedic loaded her into the back of the ambulance connecting a monitor to her chest while the other slammed the doors shut and raced towards the drivers seat.

Tatsuki and Orihime were standing off to the side, watching as the ambulance pulled away from the crowd and disappeared around the corner.

**The End**

* * *

***dun dun dun***

**ok maybe a little dramatic.**

**Anyways that was chapter 6..**

**I better do this though**

**Disclaimer: I you are to lazy or to stupid to know this or go back and read this in i dunno every single other chapter, I do not own bleach or any of the characters featured. I do how ever own Kana, considering i made her up. She is mine and mine alone (unfortunately).**

**Till Next Time------I promise not to leave updating so long**

**Cagallirocks **


	7. A special Message :D Please read

Hey everyone!Look, I know this isnt a chapter and im SO sorry but please dont kill me! :(

If you dont care how much i appreciate you guys then go down to the end of the list for a sneak peak at chapter 7! :)

I just wanted to send a message to a few (alot) of people who have been reading this stroy, reviewing this story and have been the driving force that keep me writing this story.

When i started writing the story i thought that no one would read it and in 6 chapters (soon to be 7) this story has 109 reviews (everyone of the awesome. not a bad one yet)

And i have to give the credit to first the creators of the anime for screwing it up and leaving fans of the IchigoxRukia coupling in the lerch. But with out them we would have no reason to write.

Also to all these people:

Allyieh  
Dragonsmaiden66  
emo1girl  
ichiruki77  
Rukia-nee  
Mayuko Tataeshi  
Kagome Christopher  
Altair Lover  
I love Shiro-Chan  
Niwatori Vori  
M3lanch0ly  
Abigail Gibbs  
girlwhodwellsinherownworld  
Ruize  
The Summer Breeze  
Saigo no Hajime  
forever fallen angel  
xXBleedingRoseXx  
Watchmaker163  
Scarecrow  
Eula Marie  
Soraya the All Speaker  
The Black Sheep Juri  
Ghibli Girl 91  
Pack-Leader10110  
AsianFlipGurl  
burichifan  
Go to Hell Kana- I had to put this one in. I'm not sure who this is but im proud and kinda astounded that after her first apperance that Kana already has an enemy.:D  
Mikazuki Mitsukai- Your enthusiasm for the 7th chapter is kind of awe inspiring for me. Its so sweet thank you.

Now if you didnt see your name here please dont think it means i dont love you guys as much, it just means i didnt thank everyone and needed to sort out who to put. I love you all so very much. Your the driving force keeping me here and writing this story.

Thank you and now onto our show- Chapter 7

**Here's a sneak Peak!**

_'Can you hear me?'_

_'Is it safe to have alcohol here?' _

_'Is my baby ok?'_

_'You wanna dance?'_

_'Your beautiful.'_

_'Thought I was going to lose you.'_

**End Of Preview**

**Sorry cant give too much away. You may never come back :(**

**Till the update which will be the 2nd of November (maybe earlier :D)**

**XoXo**

**Cagallirocks**


	8. Chapter 7

**There. For all those watching the calender.**

**I MADE IT ON TIME!**

**So now we can all put our kantanas away... right TAKCH1?**

**Now alot of people have asked me questions like did you write a story for like a pre pregnancy, party scene where Ichigo and Rukia made the baby. The answer is no. And some have asked me to do some details like that.**

**The answer is yes.**

**Also welcome CalypsoHatesEveryone- love your name and welcome to the story (although i really think there are better out there :S)**

**And also AsianFlipGurl- i would never end a story half way through (actually more like 1/9th of the way through) so yeh i wouldnt end this story like that. I love writiing this story. For me and for everyone who are now reading this...awefully long message.**

**ENJOY!  
**

**

* * *

**

**Why is this taking so long Part 7**

The ambulance pulled into the bay at the hospital and immediately the doors flung open and Rukia was wheeled out of the ambulance and straight through the doors of the emergency ward.

'Fifteen year old female student, Rukia Kuchiki, took a soccer ball to the abdomen. Presented with severe cramping and is three months pregnant. Has been unconscious and non responsive since arrival. There are no obvious signs of damage to the baby and no discharge.' The paramedic explained, helping the two doctors and the nurse wheel Rukia down the hall. He explained everything else to the male doctor as the stopped at a vacant bed and moved Rukia onto the bed.

'Let's get bloods and an ultrasound and start an IV line.' The nurse just turned and reached over to the cart and grabbed the assorted pieces she needed to start the IV.

'Rukia, im doctor Schaltz. Can you hear me?' He checked her pupils and reached down with one hand to hold hers. 'If you can hear me squeeze my hand Rukia.'

'Rukia?'

_**Flashback**_

'_Rukia?'_

'_Sorry what?' Rukia asked, coming back from her daze. _

_Keigo's brother was turning 21 tomorrow. And apparently that's something really big; so a party has been planned. _

'_Come on Rukia, you have to !' Whined Orihime_

'_I am sorry...' another apologized 'But you really must come Rukia.'_

'_Orihime... I know how much this party means to you and everybody else but..." The black haired girl said as she pondered over the situation, but then Orihime looked up at her with tears in her eyes and all her defences crumbled, not wanting to disappoint her friend. "Oh, all right...'_

'_Thank you so much Rukia!' Orihime said joyfully, catching the raven haired girl in a tight embrace_

'_But I don't have anything to wear? I mean this is an important event and-'_

'_Just wear something casual but feminine?' Orihime said going into a dream and muttering something about silks and high heels. _

'_Ok, then…that clears things up.'_

'_Oh and I kind of sort of... volunteered you to help out. Thanks!'Before Rukia could say anything Orihime had bolted off and disappeared into a sea of people. _

'_Great.' Rukia mumbled under her breath, making a silent promise to strangle Orihime when she saw her next. _

_When school ended Rukia headed out of school and walked to where she remembered Keigo's house being. The moment she arrived she was pulled in and put to work; setting up tables, chairs and everything else she was told to do._

'_Thanks for all your help Rukia. I really appreciate it.' Keigo came over to her, still in his school uniform._

'_It's no problem. I was happy to help.'_

"_More like forced into servitude." Her thoughts grumbled to her, but she kept a happy expression on._

_As night fell groups of people started turning up. Even before the party officially began you could tell some had turned up completely trashed. Ichigo arrived early too, along with Ishida and Orihime. When they arrive Orihime immediately took off in search of Keigo._

'_Oh hey Ichigo.' He turned and looked up, seeing Rukia at the top of a ladder._

'_Hey, what are you doing up there?'_

'_Hanging the banner. Apparently I'm the only one capable of such tasks.' She grumbled, climbing down to ground level in front of Ichigo. _

'_Why are you here so early, I mean the party doesn't start for another hour?'_

'_I'm on set up committee. Orihime volunteered me. I've been here since school ended helping out.' A crashing sound sounded from the door and Rukia looked around Ichigo to see two guys carrying a large metal barrel of some sort._

'_What is that?" Rukia asked pointing towards the object the two guys were desperately trying to lift it off the ground._

'_It's a beer keg. Alcohol.'_

'_Oh ok. Is it safe to have alcohol here?'_

_Ichigo just shrugged and watched as they managed to drag the keg towards the dining room._

'_Hey Rukia, there you are. I've been looking all over the house for you.' Orihime yelled running over to Rukia. She was holding a black dress hanger draped over her arm. In the other she had a purple make up case._

'_Glad you could come Orihime.'_

'_Come on Rukia. Keigo said we can change up stairs.'_

'_Change? Into what?'_

'_Our party dresses silly.' Orihime grabbed Rukia's wrist and started dragging her up stairs._

**End flashback**

'Rukia?'

'Hi there. I'm Doctor Schaltz. Can you tell me where you are?'

'Hospital.'

'Do you know what day it is?'

'It's Thursday.'

'Good. Now we're just going to do a little ultrasound to check on your baby. Do you feel any pain anywhere?'

'No, I feel ok actually.'

'That's good. But we may still keep you in for a few more hours if that's alright.' She gave a nod and closed her eyes again, trying to relax when she felt the cold gel being applied to her stomach.

'Is my baby ok?' The doctor looked Rukia in the eye and smiled.

'She's gorgeous. Like her mom.'

'_Come on Rukia, you look gorgeous.'_

'_It's not that. Why do I dress up like this? What was so wrong with what i was wearing?'_

'_You were wearing the school uniform.'_

'_So?'_

'_Argh! Never mind. Let's just go.' Orihime grabbed Rukia's wrist and started dragging her down the hallway to the top of the staircase. There they bumped into Ichigo. He turned around and said hi to Orihime then looked at Rukia and froze._

'_Wow Rukia. You look...' But he couldn't continue. He just kept looking Rukia up and down, not sure where to look. Her dress was white with purple lining the bottom, straps and across the top of the bust. The dress fell to her knee and hung loosely on her, but hugged her just enough to show off some curves. Her feet were in white, 2inch heeled pumps, with a touch of violet running through the heel. She had purple Rhinestones holding back her fringe and Orihime had applied light purple eye shadow and a clear shimmer lip gloss to finish. _

'_Thanks Ichigo.' Her voice came out in a stutter, but Ichigo didn't seem to notice. _

'_Well ill catch up with you guys later.' Ichigo gave a small wave a walked away, disappearing into the crowd. _

'_Well Rukia, I never would have guessed. You scrub up nice.' Ishida said, walking over towards them._

'_Shut up.' She muttered, glaring at the grinning boy._

'_May i have a dance Orihime?'_

'_Of course. You don't mind do you Rukia?'_

'_Of course not. I don't plan on dancing with you.' Rukia said jokingly._

'_Funny funny girl.' Orihime turned and walked onto the dance for with Ishida, giggling at something he said._

'_Crazy people I know.' Rukia muttered, smiling as Orihime started dancing with a very nervous looking Ishida. _

_The party rolled on loud and clear, never stopping or slowing down for anything. Orihime had danced on and off with Ishida, leaving Rukia on the sideline to watch, wave and smile at appropriate times. Rukia would wonder around for a while but returned to Orihime with a glass of punch in hand for the breathless girl. _

'_Thanks. Why aren't you out there dancing too?'_

'_No one really to dance with. Or anyone I want to dance with.'_

_When a slow song started, Rukia recognized it as a song off the radio._

'_This is the last dance of the night. So everyone grab your partners for a close, slow song.' The dj said gesturing for everyone to join in._

"_Oh great." Rukia thought noting all the couples gathering on the dance floor._

'_Come on Rukia.' Orihime coaxed, trying to get Rukia out on the dance floor. _

'_Nah you go ahead. I'll wait here.'_

'_Ok.' Orihime turned and went back to Ishida even though she was still worried about Rukia. _

'_You wanna dance?' She looked over her shoulder and noticed Ichigo standing just behind her shoulder, holding his hand out to her._

'_Sure.' Rukia gently placed her hand on his and felt his fingers tighten around her hand, guiding her towards the dance floor. I__chigo put an arm on Rukia's waist and the other clasping her hand. Rukia's other hand was on his shoulder, the heels Rukia had on really helped her. Ichigo gave a nervous gulp and Rukia giggled, causing Ichigo to blush slightly._

2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,  
"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?,  
I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"  
Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize,  
Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

_'Oh don't they look so cute.' Orihime whispered to Ishida, watching the pair from the corner of her eye._

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl.  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

'_Rukia….' He whispered to her. The girl lifted up her head to gaze at him. His eyes penetrated through hers. Without knowing what he was doing, slowly his lips were inching closer to hers. Rukia inched closer and their lips were about to touch when a drunk guy bumped into Rukia, pushing into Ichigo who managed to catch her just in time._

'_Sorry.' The guy slurred before stumbling off. Rukia pulled away from Ichigo and looked up into his eyes, a red stain spread across her cheeks. _

May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss  
"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist,  
"Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,  
Wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it.

'_Thanks.' And with that Rukia turned and walked off, heading straight towards the punch bowl._

'_That certainly was a sight to see.'_

'_What are you talking about Orihime?'_

'_Don't be like that. You looked really cute out there.'_

_By the time the party ended, it was about two am and everyone was leaving completely drunk. Including Rukia and Ichigo. They stumbled out the front door, bursting into laughter for no reason what so ever._

'_Might wanna watch your step there Miss. It's a tad frosty there.' As soon as those words left Ichigo mouth he took one step onto the steps and tumbled the whole way down. Rukia wobbled down the stairs after him and gingerly knelt down beside him._

'_Are you ok?'_

'_Yeah. Let's go home. I'm tired.' He stood up from the ground, swaying back and forth as he did._

'_Hey Ichigo. Let me give you guys a ride home.' Keigo's brother said dangling his keys on his finger._

'_That would be awesome.' Ichigo said, a wide grin spreading across his face._

'_Are you right to drive?' Rukia slurred stumbling after Ichigo and the birthday boy._

'_I didn't drink tonight. Unlike some people.' He opened the backseat and Ichigo slid in followed by Rukia. He climbed into the driver's seat and started up the car._

'_Nice car Mori.'_

'_Thanks. Just try not to vomit in it please.' The car pulled out of the driveway and started making its way down the street, slowly as to not jerk around a few drunken passengers._

_When the car came to a halt the force of the breaking sent Rukia and Ichigo flying forward, waking them up._

'_What? Where are we?' Rukia scrambled, waking up out of her daze._

'_Your home.' Mori climbed out of the car and walked around the Rukia's side of the car. He opened the door and caught Rukia and she stumbled out of the car and tripped._

'_Make sure you two get to bed.' He helped Ichigo out of the car and slammed the door shut, helping two pair make it to the front door and to find their keys._

'_Well behave yourselves.' Mori said sternly before turning around and heading back to his car. Rukia waved and stepped after Ichigo and slammed the door shut._

'_Shh...someone might hear us.' Ichigo hissed, but not very well._

'_I don't think anyone's here Ichigo.'_

'_Oh right. My sisters are at friends houses and dads said he had a conference of something.' _

_The pair managed to climb the stairs up to Ichigo's room where Ichigo collapsed onto his bed.'_

'_This feels like heaven.'_

'_Well I better change.' Rukia said slipping off her shoes. She reached for the zipper but couldn't quite reach._

'_Ichigo could you give me a hand?' She backed up towards the bed. Ichigo sat up slowly and gently grabbed the zipper, which was up near the base of her neck, His other hand held the top of the dress, gently brushing against her soft skin.'_

"_She's so warm." Ichigo noted shyly, blushing as he did. He pulled the zipper all the way down as far as it would go and the back fell open, showing nothing but Rukia's bare back. She turned and looked up at him, clutching the dress up to her chest, trying not to let it fall._

'_Thanks Ichigo.' She smiled and waited for him to say something along the lines of 'whatever' or 'don't mention it'. But instead Ichigo shocked her and bent down._

'_Sorry for this...but i want to.' He cut his own sentence off, connecting his lips to hers. Rukia's eyes widened for a moment before they slowly closed and she started responding to the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer to his chest._

_Without realising Rukia let go of the dress, sending it tumbling to pool at her feet, and wrapped her arms around his neck. As the kiss grew more and more intense, Ichigo stood up, not stopping the kiss, and moved Rukia around so her back was facing the bed. He put his hand behind her head and slowly broke the kiss, receiving a groan from Rukia and lowered her back onto the bed. _

_He laid her down carefully onto the pillow, watching as her hair spread out across the pillow behind her. He raised his hand and brushed his knuckles against her cheek, admiring the shape and angles of her face._

'_You're beautiful.' She smiled up at him and reached out her hand. She pulled his head down towards hers a kissed him slowly at first then the kiss grew more passionate. (AN)_

'_Rukia...'_

'Rukia, I know you can hear me in there. I just wanted to see you. You scared me. I thought...' Rukia snapped back out of her day dream, only to hear the man in question talking.

'Ichigo you can come in. You don't need to talk through the door.'

The door opened and Ichigo stepped in to find Rukia sitting crossed legged on the bed.

'Are you, feeling ok?'

'Yeah I feel great.'

'That's great to hear.' Before Ichigo could finish the doctor opened the door and came into the room.

He closed the door before saying anything. 'Now miss Kuichki, I have your release papers here. All I need you to do is sign and make sure you have someone to take you home.' He crossed over to the bed and shuffled through some papers in his hand.

'Why do I need someone to take me home?'

'Just to make sure nothing goes wrong and you have someone there if in the event something does happen. So do you have someone?'

'Well-'

'I'll be taking her home.' Ichigo said stepping forward. Rukia looked up at him, not really sure how to respond to that.

'Ok. Well then there's no other reason to keep you here. If you have any problems don't be afraid to call the hospital or come in for help.'

'Thanks doctor.' She watched as the doctor left and before she could yell at Ichigo he started talking.

'So how come that soccer ball hurt you so bad? I mean normally for any normal person it would have winded them, but they would have been fine. But you would have shaken it off without a worry.'

'It just hit me the wrong way and really, really hurt.' She prayed the nervous shiver creeping up her spine didn't show.

'But still-' He started but Rukia cut him off.

'Come on. Let's go. I'm sick of hospitals.' She jumped off the bed and slipped on her shoes, leaving no room for questions. She grabbed her forms off the table and made her way to the door.

'You're not gonna stay here are you?' She opened the door and stepped outside, waiting for Ichigo.

"I will figure out what's wrong Rukia. You can count on that." Ichigo thought to himself, following Rukia out of the hospital.

**The End**

* * *

**Well there we have it. Chapter 7!**

**I'm so glad i got this out. And on time too. YAY! -pops a party popper-**

**Well im already working on chapter 8 so it wont be a long wait :D**

**Till next time**

**XoXo**

**Cagallirocks**


	9. Chapter 8

**Welcome to Cagallirocks Pleasure Liners.**

**We hope you enjoy your ride and please look for the travel instructions in front of you. Beware that what they write and what can happen are out of our control. So for your own safety please keep all appendages inside your seat at all times.**

**First off- IM SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! **

**Also a big warm welcome to theloverofanime. It's awesome to have you here.**

**Oh another also I want to know a little bit about you the reviewers, so in a review just tell me what started you into watching/reading anime/manga and your first addiction to anime? And what made you start reading fanfictions such as these?**

**I.E- I (Cagallirocks) first off read the manga Ghost Hunt. Then when I finally got a computer started watching Full metal Alchemist and Bleach and well Full metal was and still is my main addiction. So is Bleach. Then I found fanfiction and the first story I read was a story by ShadowDragon-24 and then decided to try writing and so here we are. **

**Third if you haven't already checked out John Mayer's new album Battle Studies, specifically Heartbreak Warfare. Awesome song and gorgeous album.**

**And now enough rambling.**

**Enjoy the long months of writing and deleting over and over again!**

* * *

**Why is this taking so long Part 8?**

'_Shh. Rukia's asleep Kon.'_

'_But I wanna see her!'_

'_No you understand!'_

"It's too early for those two to be so noisy." Rukia thought burrowing her head deeper into the pillow. "Jeez I feel like I've been hit by a truck." She eyes shot up and she sat up, a little too quickly that the closet started spinning around her.

"That's right, I was..." She laid a hand over her stomach and sighed when she felt the bump under her clothes. She slowed her breathing down and a content sigh escaped her lips and she closed her eyes again.

'She's safe.' Rukia whispered, letting her head fall back against the pillow. She tried to fall asleep again but the loud voices from outside the closet kept her awake.

'_Rukia's been acting really strange lately. Have you noticed Ichigo?'_

'_Yeah. Do you know why?'_

'_No it's strange but I think she is definitely hiding something. It's not normal.'_

'_I wish she would open up a little more. I can see something's wrong but she just won't open up to me.'_

'_You almost sound worried about her.'_

'_Because I am you stupid fuzz ball!' _

"Oh Ichigo." She smiled sadly, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She cursed, wiping off the tears.

'Stupid dumb hormones. I've never cried so much in my life.' She exclaimed a little too loudly, not realising her mistake till a knock sounded.

'Rukia? Are you awake?'

'Yeah, just a second.' She pushed to blanket off her and started striping off her top, still feeling stiff. She slipped her dress over her head and pulled it down over the more visible bump, a little tight and showing the outline of the bump. (Think the light dress with the red bow on it from Diamond Dust Rebellion.)

'At this rate I'll have to buy new clothes.' She muttered, reaching for her hairbrush. She quickly brushed her hair, chucked it back into the corner and slid the closet door open, coming face to face with Ichigo.

'Morning.' Rukia said letting out a yawn.

'Good morning. You feeling ok?' He asked, concern showing in his face.

'Yeah just a little stiff in the back. Those hospital beds aren't the most comfortable things to lie on.' She replied, waving her hand around in the air.

'Yeah listen Rukia...about that...'

'Wha-''Ichigo! Your friends here!' Karin yell out, cutting off anything Rukia was about to say.

'Ok!' He yelled out, muttering something about annoying little sisters. His gazed drifted back to Rukia and noticed the depressed look on her face.

'Something wrong?'

'No. It can wait till later.' He grabbed his jacket off the bed and started heading for the door but stopped.

'I'll be home this afternoon. Try not to overdo it ok.' He said while slipping on his jacket. Rukia just smiled and gave a nod.

'Sure no problem.' Ichigo stared at her for a second then turned and exited the room. When the door closed Rukia raced to the window and spotted Kana waiting at the gate.

'Oh so he has a date.' She mumbled. She turned away from the window and slipped on her shoes, waiting for the moment when she could leave the house. She spotted Ichigo meeting up with Kana, Kana hugging Ichigo causing the orange haired teen to shift around uncomfortably then the two walked off, disappearing around the corner.

Feeling safe enough Rukia slowly opened the window and climbed out, shutting the window behind her quietly as possible. She jumped down and raced out the front gate and down the sidewalk, enjoying to warm touch of the sun and breeze on her face. She slowed when she reached the corner and decided on walking instead of running.

Walking around aimlessly she came to the centre of town. She looked around at the crowds and shops and felt a burst of energy hit her just from the buzz around her.

'It's so nice.' She said smiling, taking in a deep breath. Without releasing she came across an ice cream parlour and sitting out the front at one of the tables was Tatsuki.

'Hey Tatsuki.' Rukia greeted walking over the Tatsuki who looked up from her homework and smiled lightly.

'Hey Rukia. How are you feeling?'

'I'm alright. Just a little stiff.' She gripped the top of the vacant seat in her hands, looking around at the smiling faces around.

'Figured as much. Here.' Tatsuki said handing her a soda can. Rukia accepted it and sat down in the seat to Tatsuki's left.

'Thanks. Luckily they called of classes today. I don't think I could stand being in school today?'

'It's thanks to this dumb festival night. Every adult in the district is supposedly helping out including all the teachers, so they really had no choice.'

'Festival?' She took a sip of the fizzy drink, enjoying the feeling of the tang calming down her stomach.

'Christmas Festival. About a week before Christmas there's a small event held in the square to celebrate. Many schools finished school yesterday but we don't finish till tomorrow.'

'Man we lucked out somewhere along the line.'

'Hey! Rukia! Tatsuki!' The pair looked up and spotted a frantically waving Orihime running towards them.

'Does she need to be so loud?' Rukia mumbled, watching Orihime run over like she had two heads.

'Hey guys. Lovely morning isn't it?' She said taking the seat next to Rukia's left. She dropped her backpack to the ground and collapsed against the metal table.

'Just peachy.' Rukia answered trying to be sarcastic, but Orihime's bubbly attitude rubbed off on her preventing her from doing so.

'So-'

'Before you ask, I feel perfectly fine.'

'Oh good.' Orihime let out a breath and smiled. She sat up straight and unzipped her back pack, pulling out some books.

'I can see you've been pretty busy.' Rukia muttered, taking a big gulp of her soda, finishing off the can. She put the can back down on the table and suddenly her face was blocked by a notepad. She blinked and looked around to see Orihime holding it in front of her.

'Read this for me please.' Rukia a notepad which she took and started reading. She scanned then read out a little piece.

'Show me, hold me, speak up and tell me something  
Change my mind before it's too late  
Are you alive, show me you're human  
Can't you feel, feel, feel, feel?'

'Cool. What is it?' Rukia asked handing the notepad back to Orihime who grasped it in one hand and looked over the page too.

'It's a song I was asked to write for school.' She stuffed the notepad back into her backpack and leaned back in her seat, stretching out her arms above her head.

'Awesome. I didn't know you could write stuff like that.' Rukia blinked in surprise, impressed by the work Orihime had put into the song.

'Yeah. It's going to be used for one of the dances for the dance competition next year.'

'Really? That's too bad. Sounds like fun.'

'Yeah. It's too bad that you're pregnant or else you can join in.'

'Well seems like getting pregnant came at the right time since I can't dance.' Rukia said smiling, while rubbing the protruding bump in her dress.

'Well tomorrow night is the big dance at school too. So you can't get out of everything.' Tatsuki pointed out, putting down her homework to take a sip of her drink.

'But I don't even have a dress.' Rukia argued, hoping it would be enough to get her out of the dance.

'Don't worry Rukia. I found you one in a shop when I got mine. So I got you one too.'

'Gee thanks. Am I gonna like it?'

'It's stunning. You'll leave noses bleeding in it.'

'Lovely thought.' Rukia grumbled.

'But we need to get you some shoes to match so after this I'm taking you to get a pair, you should come Tatsuki.'

'Sure why not. If I don't you'll run Rukia ragged. And who would be able to carry her after that.'Tatsuki said tossing her empty can into the nearby rubbish bin.

'Oh before I forget.' Orihime reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope.

'This came for you yesterday. 'She handed Rukia the envelope and picked up her drink off the table.

Rukia tore open the top and pulled out the letter inside. She unfolded the paper and scanned the writing.

_**Dear Miss Kuchiki, **_

_**I just wanted to remind you of your next ultrasound appointment. In younger girls such as yourself I like to keep an eye on the development of your baby more closely than usual. If there is any change in your condition or any problems that you may be concerned about, then please don't hesitate to call me sooner.**_

_**Judging from the size of your baby and your development, I'm guessing your baby is more accurately eleven weeks putting you closer to the 2**__**nd**__** trimester by next week. Or rather three weeks into your third month. **_

_**Also enclosed in this letter is a picture of your baby. I gave you the first one already but here is a second for you to give to a relative or the father. **_

_**I shall see you next week and look after yourself.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dr. Oberman **_

"So it's been that long. Wow time really has gone fast."

'Everything ok?'

'Just a letter from Oberman. By next week I'll be in my fourth month of pregnancy.'

'Wow! That's so cool!' Orihime jumped up and hugged Rukia tightly. Rukia put a hand on Orihime's back and gently rubbed her back.

'You already know I'm pregnant right? So how come that's so exciting.'

'Sometimes it just hits me. One of my best friends is having a baby.' She shuffled her seat closer to Rukia and sat down leaning forward and placed a hand across the swelling bump under Rukia's dress. 'Under my hand a life has already begun. It's just so exciting!' Her eyes sparkled and her smile widened at the sight of Rukia's own smile.

'Yeah, your right. It is pretty cool when you think of it that way.' Rukia placed her own hand next to Orihime's. Tatsuki looked on nervously, feeling a little left out. Rukia looked up and reached over with her free hand and grabbed Tatsuki's wrist. She pulled Tatsuki forward and put her hand in between her own and Orihime's.

'You're in this too Tatsuki. No need to feel left out.' Rukia said smiling at the shocked girl. Tatsuki smiled and stared down at the growing belly under her fingertips.

'Your gonna be mom Rukia. It's so...' Orihime whispered.

'Amazing.' Tatsuki finished.

"A mother? That's right, a mother to a little baby."

'Ahh look there's something I need to do. Can I catch up with you later?' Rukia shifted in her seat, getting ready to stand up.

'Sure. What's up?' Orihime watched as she stood up from her seat and pushed the chair back into the table.

'Nothing. There's just something I need to do.' She smiled at Orihime.

'Meet us at Shock One in an hour.' Orihime said as Rukia took off.

'Ok. See you later.' She yelled out as she ran off down the sidewalk.

'I wonder what's up.' Orihime said, watching as Rukia disappeared into the crowd and out of sight. Tatsuki just shrugged and went back to her homework.

-

-

When Rukia reached her destination she collapsed to her knees and tried to catch her breath. She breathing was shallow and quick and her heart was pounding in her chest. She closed her eyes and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

'Wouldn't want to do that every day.' She puffed out, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

"This had to have been the most important person in Ichigo's life."

'And still is.' She whispered as she came to a stop.

'Hello Masaki, or Mrs Kurosaki.' She kneeled down in front of the head stone and gazed at the name engraved.

"My names Rukia.'

' I know you don't know who I 'am but I'm a friend of Ichigo's and I... I made a mistake; a drunk mistake.'

'I don't know why I'm here telling you this but I just need to tell someone other than my friends. And someone close to Ichigo.'

' I'm pregnant.'

'But I guess you probably know that. And it's Ichigo's. But I haven't told him. Guess you know that too.'

'I can't tell him. I'm too scared.'

'I'm afraid... that he might reject the baby...and me.' She placed a hand over her belly and caressed over the fabric gently.

'He's so young and has a whole life ahead of him. And I know that I'm not exactly lining up for social security or anything but for me this baby is really an incredibly thing. I just...' Her bottom lip quivered as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

'...don't know if Ichigo would feel the same way. I'm just so scared!' She buried her face into her hands, tears leaking out through her fingers and dripping onto the pavement below.

'I know this is a lot to ask but I just need a sign; a sign to show me whether I should tell Ichigo or not. Just any tiny sign possible.' She wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks and stared at the grave stone, desperately looking for her sign.

'Damn hormones.' She muttered wiping off the remaining tears off her cheeks. She looked up and smiled at the words _Loving Mother_.

'You're son; he really is an amazing guy. You should be proud of him. I know that...'

'...my life is really great with him in it.'

'I couldn't imagine not being around him. He's incredible.'

Then it hit her.

'That's it.' Slowly a smile spread across her face.

'Thank you.' She stood up and took off without a second glace.

'My life is a whole lot better with him in it. I know him and I just have to be honest.'

'I have to tell him. I won't find anything out if I keep it hidden. Not telling him will make everything worse.'

**-**

-

'Ichigo?'A voice bought Ichigo back out of his thoughts. He looked up and came face to face with Kana.

'Hmm?' She was staring at him, looking pretty pissed off.

'Are you ok?'

'Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?'

'Cause you keep bouncing your leg up and down. And it's really annoying.' Ichigo looked down at his leg and noticed she was right.

'Sorry.'

"What the hell? I can't seem to keep my head straight."

'Ichigo!?' He looked back at Kana, who appeared to be fuming.

'What the hell is wrong with you? I ask you out here and you can't even listen to me for more than five seconds.

'I just have a lot on my mind.'

'Well forget it ok. You're on a date with me so what else could you be thinking of?' She stated like she was the most important person in that moment.

'Yeah sure.' He just shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

'So do you have a date to the festival tonight?'

'Festival?'

'It's nearly Christmas Ichigo. Tonight's the night were they open the carnival for Christmas Eve. That and the carols in the park too.

'Oh right. I forgot. I may just end up going with my family.'

'Is that so.' Kana said, looking a little disappointed. But then her face brightened.

'What about the dance tomorrow night?'

'What about it?'

'Do you think...maybe we could go together?'

'Ahh I'm not sure. I might not even go.'

'Why the hell not?!' Kana demanded.

'Dances just aren't my thing.' Kana was about to retort but her phone buzzed on the table. She picked it up and flipped it open.

'Hello.' She said her voice bitter and angry.

'What? But I'm already out. Come one.' She whined.

'Fine. I'll be home soon.' She slammed her phone shut and chucked it into her purse which was sitting on the table.

'Look I have to go. My mom needs me home to do a job.' She stood up and grabbed her purse off the table.

'Ok.' Was all Ichigo said. He was about to stand up but Kana grabbed his shoulder and pressed her lips roughly against his. He just sat there not responding and soon enough she let him go, a flirty smile gracing her lips.

'See you soon.' She gave him a wink and stalked off. He watched her walk off then when she was out of sight wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"She's a girl. A nice looking girl. But how come that kiss repulsed me so much?" Ichigo thought walking away from the cafe.

'Might as well head home. Check on Rukia.' He started walking in the direction of his house, his mind fogged by the raven haired girl in question. He couldn't figure her out. Her actions in the last few weeks confused him and worried him like he never had before.

'I can't seem to get her to talk to me. She's acting so weird and I can't figure it out.' He muttered stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. He continued walking that way until he reached the gate to his house. He walked in and walked up to the front door. He opened and was instantly met with the aroma of cake and cookies baking.

He stepped inside and shed off his shoes, sighing at the yelling coming from his father. He mindlessly walked over to the stairs but stopped when he saw Yuzu coming down before him.

'Hey Ichigo.' The way she greeted him made him stop and she stopped in front of him.

'Yeah. What's wrong Yuzu?'

'That friend of yours, Kana just called and said that you left your jacket at the cafe.'

'Oh crap!'

'She said she'd give it to you at school tomorrow.'

'Thanks Yuzu. How long ago did she call?'

'About twenty minutes. How did she end up with your jacket?'

'I was with her at the cafe.'

'Like on a date?'

'No. Just hanging out. She's just a friend.'

'That's not what she said.' Yuzu muttered quietly.

'What did she say?'

'Never mind. But I can tell you one thing. That girl has more on her mind than friendship Ichigo.' But Ichigo was already heading up the stairs so he didn't hear her.

'I knew he was an idiot, but who knew he'd turn out to be such a dumbass.' Karin said coming out of the kitchen area.

'Karin that's not very nice.' Yuzu scolded, a frown creasing her brow.

'But it's the truth.' Karin muttered, shrugging her shoulders at her sister.

**With Ichigo (again)**

As he entered his room he noticed three things. First the silence enveloping the room, the lights were on and Rukia kneeling on his bed with her back towards him.

"Now's my chance."

**End**

* * *

WOOO!!! BIG CLIFF HANGER O_O

*dodges pitch forks and knives* CALM DOWN PEOPLE!!

Review and the next chapter will show up...magically in your alerts. Trust me go on.

Press the button..... Go on you know you want to.

Later,

Cagallirocks


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok I've been trying to keep track of how many reviews I received for the last chapter but you guys reviewed so much and so fast I lost count so I really got to work on this one.**

**Reviews I needed to point out:**

**Soraya the All Speaker- FLAME THROWER!!! KILL ME AND NO MORE STORY! *laughs evilly* You probably don't care about that; you just want to kill me right? And does fanfiction have an underground black market I don't know about?! You all seem to have weapons; kantanas, bombs (chappies and others), flame throwers, butcher knives and a whole list of weapons that I cant find above ground. Or is it just a market for readers to torment writers?**

**Solstice442- still alive there hun? Hope so because this is an update and I would hate for you to miss it.**

**PervyxWolfxLifesxNinjaxBoys- first have you changed your name? did you use to be innocence of a demoness or am I thinking of someone else? Second….. CHAPPIES ARE NOT WEAPONS AND YOUR LUCKY ICHIGO TACKLED RUKIA OUT OF THE WAY OR ELSE… that would be really bad for the story. **

**Nathan J Xaxson- thanks for chatting to me and yeah a lot of research went into the story before any writing actually began and I'm still consulting books and had a chat to a doctor so I have a lot of notes and I mean like a whole book of notes.**

**Forever-will-love2112- first off don't be too pumped, second the soul society and byakuya come in later but I'm not sure renji will have much of a role. Third Ichigo and Rukia are not together. They had drunk sex but as chapter 7 explains in much detail, Ichigo passed out after sleeping with Rukia and Rukia snuck back into the closet and doesn't tell Ichigo anything. In the morning he doesn't remember anything but he feels like something did happen. The kiss with Kana felt wrong because he is in love with Rukia and he feels like he betrayed her in a way.**

**Super Rukia- that's a great way of finding out but that's not how it happens sorry. **

**Sinovi Vaatell- can we even find paradichlorobenzene? Just curious.**

**CalypsoHatesEveryone- Awww thank you. That means a lot. Seriously. I always thought that this story was horrible. And I still kinda think "why do people read this story? It's so bad!" but hearing that makes me feel better. **

**The Black Sheep Juri- yeah you and about 20 others hate cliff hangers -_-'And honestly that part with Ichigo's mum was a last minute add on. It wasn't planned.**

**And now the moment you have all been waiting for…. And for a very long time might I add…..**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

'Damn when will the morning sickness go. By the time you come out I'll be a shrivelled old prune kid.' She muttered, wiping the sweat off her brow. She quietly entered Ichigo's room again and closed the door behind her. She fell back against the door and closed her eyes and started taking deep breaths to calm down the nausea.

'I knew lunch at Orihime's was a bad idea.' She mumbled pushing herself off the door. She climbed onto Ichigo's bed and curled her legs under her.

She pulled the ultrasound picture out from her jacket pocket and held it in front of her. Her eyes softened and she smiled.

'That's my baby.' She murmured gently caressing the picture with her finger tips.

'Oh hey Rukia.' She jumped and looked over her shoulder and there standing in the door way was Ichigo.

'I...Ichigo?!'

'I didn't know you were here.' He came into the room and let the door close behind him, moving closer towards Rukia.

'Ichigo, You're home early?!' She said nervously, trying to stuff the picture back into her pocket.

She smiled but her face was strained and her hands were shaking.

'Hmm?' He stepped closer to the bed and peered over her shoulder.

'What are you up to?'

'What do you mean? I'm not hiding anything, honest.' She exclaimed waving her hands in front of her. She laughed a little trying to cover up her obvious lie.

'Now I just remembered there were a few things I needed to take care of. Excuse me!' Ichigo wasn't having any of that though. When Rukia stood up from the bed he grabbed her arm, stopping her from taking a step.

'Hey! Let Go!'

'Your face is red and covered in sweat. There's something wrong isn't there!?'

'It...It's nothing!'

'Like hell it is! Just tell me the truth Rukia!'

She started trying to pull her arm out of his grasp.' Forget about it! Just let me go...!' Her arm came loose but she started losing her footing. She closed her eyes, bracing for an impact that never came.

'Rukia!?' She opened her eyes and came face to face with Ichigo, who had his arms tightly wrapped around her waist.

'Tell me Rukia. What's going on?' he looked down at her, his eyes begging her to tell him.

'Let go!' She started struggling, trying to break free.

'Not until you tell me what's going on.'

Gathering all her strength, she managed to push out of Ichigo's grasp and fled towards the window and jumped out, landing softly on the ground below. With out thinking she took off out of the yard and down the side walk with all the speed she could muster.

'Rukia!' His scream echoed in her head even as she rounded the corner. She kept running, not even looking up to see where her feet were taking her.

She came to a halt on the street corner, noting to herself that she had no clue where she was. Her breath came out in short puffs, which formed small puffs of smoke in the air. She ran her hands over her bare arms, trying to create some friction for warmth.

Without warning, rain started falling, soaking through Rukia's clothes in no time.

Reaching into the pocket on her dress she pulled out her cell phone and dialled Orihime's number, only to reach her voicemail. She tried again only to receive the same, and then she tried a different number. It started ringing and on the fourth ring a voice sounded.

'Tatsuki… I need your help.'

**With Ichigo**

'I don't have time to deal with this.' Ichigo mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He collapsed back against the bed and sighed, cushioning his head against his arms. He was about to close his eyes when his phone rang. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out and answered it.

'Hello?'

'_Hey Ichigo its Tatsuki.'_

'Tatsuki?'

'_Listen… I thought __I should call and let you know. Rukia's here.'_

'Is she ok?'

'_She fine. A little cold and wet from the downpour.'_

'That's good. Is she going to come home tonight?'

'_No I think it might be better if she stays here. Rukia's still a little upset.'_

'Oh right. Ok then tell her I'll see her at school tomorrow.'

'_No problem. Bye.' _And with that the call cut off.

'Bye.' He muttered sarcastically, shutting his phone. He looked over towards the closet and stared at the closed doors. He stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet. He reached out his hand and was about to open the doors when he stopped.

'No, I won't find out this way.' He stepped back away from the closet and moved closer to the window, staring out at the rain pelting down against the glass.

'I hope your ok Rukia, really ok.' He sighed, placing his palm against the glass.

'Thanks for letting me stay last night Tatsuki.' Rukia said, walking beside Tatsuki, who was glaring at a group of guys staring at Rukia.

'No problem.'

'You know you don't have to do that for everyone that stares right?'

'It's just so ridiculous. Its not like you have three heads, you're just pregnant. And you can't see yet because your shirt is hiding it. So they have no right to stare like that.' Rukia was surprised at Tatsuki's outburst and smiled at her friend. She put a hand on Tatsuki's arm, slowing her down.

'Thank you for being so…'

'Protective?'

'I was going to say caring but yeah protective works too. It means a lot.' Tatsuki was about to say something when-

'Rukia!' The pair looked behind them a noticed a streak of orange hair racing towards them.

'Hey Orihime.' Orihime stopped, crouching over, her breaths coming out in short bursts. She straightened up again and took a deep breath before speaking.

'What happened to you?'

'It's a long story.'

'Start explaining.'

She started explaining about the night before, her almost being caught by Ichigo looking at the baby picture, her trying to cover it up, the argument and her running off. The fact that she didn't call Ichigo to tell him where she was and that she stayed over at Tatsuki's for the night.

She also explained to Orihime about her muddy shoes and why she hadn't bought her book bag with her to school. She and Tatsuki had left early that morning before her parents woke up. They had breakfast in a bakery just near the school which Rukia had then proceeded to throw up the whole lot in the school toilets.

'Oh Rukia.' Orihime wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her to her side.

'It's ok. Just really wish I could tell him. It's getting harder to keep the secret.'

'Oh great…' Rukia mumbling, watching Kana walk up to them.

'Good morning Orihime, Tatsuki.' She greeted with a sickly sweet smile.

'Morning.' Both Tatsuki and Orihime stood closer to Rukia on either side, not trusting Kana for a second.

'Say Rukia who are you going to the dance with?' Kana looked at Rukia, who was trying to keep calm and be nice.

'No one. Just going by myself. Why?'

'Well I'm going with Ichigo. It's only fitting now that we are dating.' With that sentence, Rukia felt her stomach churn.

'Really is that so?' "No way. It can't be true can it?" She thought to herself, trying to hold back tears that threatened to leak.

'Oh yeah didn't he tell you.' Kana just smiled, feigning shock.

'For one really not my business and two I really don't give a crap. The world doesn't revolve around you like you seem to think.' Rukia said gritting her teeth.

'You bitch.' Kana went to slap Rukia but Tatsuki caught her wrist.

'Let go!'

'Next time you try and hit my friend, ill do more than stop you.' Tatsuki hissed, tightening her grip around Kana's wrist then releasing her grip.

'What ever.' Kana turned and sped off towards her group of friends.

Orihime watched as Kana disappeared around the corner with her group, then looked at Rukia and what she saw broke her heart.

'Rukia, are you ok?' Rukia looked up at Orihime and smiled sadly. She watched as the tears Rukia was trying to hold back, escape from her eyes.

'Yeah it's just these damn hormones. Cant seem to keep it together.' Rukia replied, wiping the tears the trickled down her cheeks.

Snapping, Orihime turned and took off towards the sports oval.

'Orihime where are you going?'

'Just need to check on something. I'll meet you in class.' Both Rukia and Tatsuki stared after the disappearing orange hair before looking at each other.

'Do you know what just happened?' Rukia mumbled, stunned.

'Beats me.' Rukia looked back over to where Orihime disappeared and Tatsuki noticed the concern etched into her face and rubbed Rukia's shoulder with her hand.

'I'm sure Orihime is fine. Let's just go wait near the front door for her to come back.' Rukia looked back over at Tatsuki and smiled slightly.

'Ok.' She watched as Tatsuki picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

**With Orihime**

'Ichigo!' His head shot up and he spotted a very pissed of Orihime storming up to him.

'What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you gone insane?! Have you lost your mind?!' Orihime screamed, her eyes seething, practically burning wholes in Ichigo.

'Woah Orihime! What's the matter with you?'

'Me? I should be asking that question. Why would you date _Kana_?' Cringing at the very name.

'What? Where did you get that idea from?' His confused expression just ticked Orihime off even more.

'She's telling everyone that she's dating you. How could you, with Kana of all people?!'

'How could you do this? How could you do this to Rukia and-' She stopped, almost spilling about the baby.

'And?' Ichigo prompted.

'Never mind. Just how could date her?' Orihime asked again.

'First off calm down. Second I'm not dating her. We hung out as _friends_ yesterday.' Putting a very big emphasis of the word friends. 'And third why would it be so bad?'

'It...It wo...'

'Well?'

'It just would be ok!' She screamed, her eyes glaring daggers. She turned and started storming off but not before Ichigo heard. 'Jeez he can't get a clue.'

She suddenly stopped and turned around looking Ichigo directly in the eye.

'By the way if you take Kana to the dance tonight, Tatsuki will rip your head off and I'll throw it to sharks! You hear me!?' And with that she walked off, leaving no room for questions or argument.

'Ichigo's looking for you.' 'Yeah ever since Orihime's little blow up, he's just been looking every for you.' A couple of Rukia's classmates came up and told her just as the bell rang.

Rukia and Orihime glanced at each other.

With a groan Rukia slumped against the wet bench behind her.

'This cant be happening.'

'Come on.' Rukia looked up at Orihime and noticed that the people in the court were heading inside. Orihime grabbed Rukia's hands and yanked her up off the seat and started dragging her along.

'Class.' Rukia mumbled, knowing Ichigo would probably be waiting for her there.

'Don't worry. It's the first lesson of the day. And that means when the bell rings we escape to the back of the school and hide. Then for the rest of the day, just avoid him to the end of the day, at which time we can escape to my place to get ready for tonight.'

'Don't remind me. You still have the dress I'm yet to see right? And my shoes?'

'Of course. And don't worry. The dress won't reveal your dirty little secret to the outside world.'

'Don't see why I can't see it till tonight. What's the point of having a dress, if I can't know what it is?'

'The fact that it's meant to be a surprise.'

'I hate surprises though.' Rukia whined, rubbing her stomach gently.

'Says the pregnant soul reaper.' Orihime said sarcastically, receiving a death glare from Rukia. Orihime smiled but the smile quickly disappeared when she spotted Ichigo coming up behind Rukia.

'Hey Rukia can-' He was about to say when the door to the classroom opened and the teacher stepped in.

'Alright class take your seats.' The teacher announced, waving her hand around while dumping a pile of books onto her desk with the other. "The sooner this lesson is over; the sooner this day can be over."

Rukia glanced at Ichigo then pushed past him and raced to her seat.

'Mr Kurosaki-' Ichigo looked over at the teacher and noticed her staring at him, 'as soon as you're ready we will begin.' He mumbled as 'sorry' and made his way over to his own desk.

'Alright class here is a simple quiz made up of questions for specific countries.' The teacher passed out a piece of paper to each student. 'This is basically the practice quiz for exams coming up after tomorrow, which will also bring your school year to an end.'

'When you're done, bring the page up to me, and then when everyone is done we can begin the rest of the lesson.'

"Just hold out a little while longer Rukia. You can do it." Rukia repeated to herself, reading over the quiz questions. She peered over the page towards Ichigo, and noticed her really wasn't interested in the quiz; he was just staring off into space.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo. I don't know if I can tell you. Should I?" She thought, watching as he finally made a start on the quiz.

"Can I? Now that you with her?"

**The End**

* * *

**There! After much trial and error, i finally finished the chapter. Do i still have any readers left ?:(**

**For questions, my email address is on the profile page,along with my facebook account.**

**POLL! What gender and what name would you like the baby to have? If the poll doesnt have one you like leave it in a comment.**

**Next chapter will be up OH so much quicker than this one.**

**See Ya Soon**

**XoXo Cagallirocks**


	11. Chapter 10

**WoW! So many reviews :o **

**Let's give notable mention too…**

**The many and I mean MANY of you that voted for boys, girls, twins and so many names.**

**And also those who have been waiting for this chapter.**

**My computer crashed taking EVERYTHING with it **

**But here we are :D**

**I know twins might be a little much for a teen mum so ill just choose between a boy or girl. But its so damn hard!**

**The thought of either sends me into a fluffy cute mood and can't choose. It's just too damn cute to choose at the moment. I'm kinda partial to a girl. I mean seeing tough Ichigo holding his little girl and having her reach out her hand and touching his cheek, doesn't that just sound too adorable. **

**But then a boy also sounds so good too. So I have names for each. 4 only so its gotten smaller. **

**-Names Picked out-**

**Boy- Mamoru (earth), Kai (inspired by a friend), Mizuki (precious), Jun **

**Girl- Kiyomi (Pure Beauty), Mina (by popular voting) or Aiko (Little Loved one), Akira**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything seen here except for the dress concept and accessories. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and the blah blah blah.**

**!For dress concept see my main page for the link!**

**Dont let hard work go to waste :(**

**Why is this taking so long?**

**Chapter 10**

"This is a reading list for over the holidays," The teacher announced, handing out a pile of papers to each student. "You need to keep sharp and this could be fun."

"Now it's not mandatory but I would really appreciate it if you didn't let my hard work go to waste." She smirked as the groans of her students echoed around the room. "Tomorrow is the last day of this school year and that means last minute exams, time to hand in all that work you haven't and preparations for next year. Class dismissed."

Ichigo stood up from his desk and turned to face Rukia who hadn't made a move to leave the classroom. He came to stand in front of her desk and Rukia looked up at him.

"Rukia can I have a –l" But he didn't finish. Rukia bolted out of her seat, covering her mouth, and disappeared from the classroom.

"What the?" Ichigo stared at the classroom door, trying to figure out what just happened. He turned and saw Orihime packing up Rukia's books and sliding them into her backpack.

"I think she must have had something bad at lunch." Orihime said as she picked up both Rukia's and her own schoolbag. "I wouldn't worry too much."

"A bad lunch? I highly doubt that." Ichigo collected his own bag and left the classroom as well. He made it to the door and looked around the hallway, but Orihime had already disappeared. Sighing he made his way down the corridor and towards the exit.

When Orihime made it to the bathrooms she checked behind her to make sure Ichigo hadn't followed her. Seeing no sign of Ichigo she sighed, a small smile spreading across her face. Looking around she moved over to the wall opposite to the bathrooms and leaned back against the window pane. She peered back over her shoulder and watched as the students below flooded out of school.

Looking back at the door she could her Rukia grumbling and held back a little laugh.

"Ichigo's really worried about you. I'm surprised he didn't follow." Orihime said holding out Rukia's school bag.

"Thanks Orihime." Rukia said, taking hold of the bag from her hands. Rukia started walking down the corridor, Orihime keep pace with her, as she took a few deep breaths.

"You ok?" She looked at Rukia with concern, noting how pale she was.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just hungry now." Orihime just giggled at her statement.

When the two made it outside to the front of the school, they noticed how deserted the grounds looked.

"Thank god. I thought the day would never end." Rukia said, stretching her arms upward, taking in the fresh air.

"You want to come over? Start getting ready for the dance."

"No thanks. I'm just gonna go home and close my eyes for a bit. I'm wiped."

"Sure, just come make sure to come to my place by about five-ish and we can head over to the dance together. It starts at quarter to six."

"Ok. See you then Orihime."

"Oh Rukia, wait a minute." Rukia turned and watched as Orihime dug around in her bag for a few seconds.

"Here. I found this." From her bag she produced a medium size purple book. On the cover there were picture of a small green rattle, a pair of yellow booties and a rubber duck under the curved title.

"It's a baby book. I found it a local book store and couldn't help myself. I've already pasted in the ultrasound pictures for you."

"Wow Orihime." She smiled as she stared at the pictures on the light purple paper. "Thanks a lot." She closed the cover and pulled her backpack around, opening the main section and slipping the little book in.

"It's beautiful." She smiled, adjusting her bag to a more comfortable position.

"Glad you like it. I better be going now." Orihime quickly hugged Rukia then pulled away and started off in the other direction.

"See you later Rukia." Orihime said, running off and waving back to Rukia. Rukia waved a little then turned and started walking home.

"That girl seems too excited about tonight. I hope this dress isn't too ridiculous." Her head dropped at the thought of what Orihime was going to put her in. She giggled a little, letting the thought slip from her mind and looked up at the glowing sky. She couldn't help but love the contrast of blue and orange clashing together. A sudden gust of chilly evening air blew through, ruining her moment.

"Its quite chilly out isn't it?" She came to a halt and dropped her school bag to the ground and knelt down, opened the zipper and started shuffling around. After a few seconds she pulled out her jumper and closed the bag back up. She pulled the jumper over head and pulled the bottom down to cover her back.

"There that's better." She said patting her belly, content at the warm feeling her jumper was giving her. She picked her back up off the ground and straightened. She was about to continue walking home, but she heard someone calling out to her.

"Hey! Rukia!" Rukia turned and spotted Ichigo bounding over to her.

"Hey what's up?" She turned to face him, looking him directly in the eye.

"I needed to talk to you."

"I feel like… these last few weeks we really haven't talked much."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"What was that about? Back at school?"

"I dunno. I just felt really weird. I might of had something bad to eat."

"There's a bug going around. Maybe you caught a dose of it."

"Maybe." Rukia bit her lip trying to think of a way to change the subject. Thinking of a topic she cleared her throat a little before speaking.

"So you ready for the dance tonight?"

"Yeah all set. You?" Ichigo said, scuffing his shoe along the footpath.

"Orihime made sure of that. Cant slack off too much with her around me."

Ichigo was about to saying more but was stopped.

"Ichigo!"

"Oh boy." Ichigo muttered to himself, his usual scowl crossing his face.

"What are you doing out here? You should be getting ready."

"Ready for what?"

"The dance silly. It starts at seven but I need you to be there by about six so my parents can meet you."

"Kana I-"

"Well I gotta go get ready. See you soon."

Ichigo stood staring in shock in the direction Kana ran off in.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem."

"Now Rukia about-"

"Uhh let's go. I need some rest before going around to Orihime's or I'm not going to survive the night."

"Right." Ichigo watched as Rukia started walking towards the street where the clinic was. He watched as her head tilted back and she gazed up at the sky, and noticed how the sunlight hit, illuminating her face. He couldn't help but find her…pretty.

'Be damned if I ever admit that out loud.' Shaking the thought from his head he followed after her, catching her easily, and they walked back to the clinic in silence.

"Ill meet you inside."

"Sure." Ichigo watched Rukia scale up the front of his house towards his open bedroom window.

Once inside she slipped off her shoes and closed the window behind her, instantly feeling the temperature difference. She pulled off her jumper and laid it inside up one end of the closet.

Just as Ichigo entered the room she chucked her schoolbag into the closet and climbed in after it. Her hand came to rest on the door to the closet and she started to close it.

"I'm gonna lay down for a little while before I have to head over to Orihime's."

"Sure." And with that she closed the door. Pushing her bag to the end of the closet she dug out her phone and flipped it open, deciding to trust her phone alarm better than her own judgment. Setting it for five she laid it up next to her head and collapsed back against her pillow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling sleep creeping up to take her away.

A few hours later Rukia managed to wake up on her own, without the assistance she thought she would need. Groaning, she sat up and stretched out her back, feeling her tense muscles loosen up. Looking around she picked up her phone and noted the time was only 5:52.

"Wow, I managed to beat my alarm." She shut it off and put it on top of her back pack.

Deciding to fill in time she unzipped her backpack and pulled out the little purple book Orihime gave her. She looked at the cover and her fingers traced over the title,

**My Pregnancy Book**

Rukia opened the purple cover and flicked through the first couple of pages to the couple of ultrasound photos pasted on the page.

She grabbed a pen from her bag and started filling out the 13th week section, noting down all the little details she felt important to remember.

_**It feels a little strange to be keeping a journal. I've never really thought about keeping one before, and now to be keeping a pregnancy journal seems very strange. But I think it's a really good idea. **_

_**Well it's fast approaching Christmas and ending school tomorrow, so I'll have a lot of time to myself to prepare. **_

_**The morning sickness has eased off for the time being and hopefully it stays this way.**_

_**Tomorrow I enter the 14**__**th**__** week of my pregnancy. It seems to all be going by so fast but I still have a long way to go. **_

_**Such a short time. And yet it will be a lot of time Ichigo's missed out on. I keep trying to tell him but every time I try to I get scared.**_

_**I know I have to tell. No. I want to tell him. I need him with me. I need the father of my child but I can't seem to keep my nerve long enough to tell him. And now he's dating Kana. Should I still even tell him? I mean what if he breaks up with her just because of the baby. I mean he couldn't actually love me.**_

_**Right?**_

_**This whole experience has made me realize that I am in love with Ichigo. I have for a while. But I don't ever think he could feel the same. **_

_**Let's just hope everything works out. I can't complain too much though. I have a beautiful baby growing inside me and friends who are so supportive. **_

_**Everything will work out fine.**_

_**I hope.**_

Rukia sat the pen and book down for a second before scanning the page slowly to read over her words, letting her acknowledgement sink in.

'I'm really in love… with Ichigo aren't I?' She let out a sigh and looked down at the belly.

"What do you think huh? Do think I am, in love with your moronic, carrot top father?" She whispered.

Shaking her head she let the book close and slid it under her pillow and replaced the pen back into her school bag. Grabbing her jumped she carefully opened the closet door and slid out, cringing slightly at the bright light. She looked to where Ichigo was studying and smiled as he turned his head to look at her.

"Better?"

"Much. I'm gonna head over to Orihime's now. I'll see you at the dance ok." She slipped the jumper over her head and walked over to the window, slipped on her shoes and opened the window.

"Be careful." Ichigo warned. Rukia peeked over her shoulder and noticed he had turned back to his homework.

"I will." And with that she climbed out the window.

**Orihime's House**

Rukia stood outside Orihime's for a good three minutes before gaining the courage to climb up the stairs and knock on the front door. The door suddenly opened and there Orihime stood with a facial mask and curlers already applied. The sight made Rukia jump back slightly.

"Rukia you're here. Finally." No questions asked Orihime pulled her inside and slammed the door. She pushed Rukia down the hall and straight into the bathroom.

"Your dress is hanging on the back of the door and the shoes are in the box on floor under the sink. Hurry up."

"What just happened?" Rukia muttered to herself, a little stunned as to what just happened. Shaking of the confusion she stripped off and pulled the dress off the hanger and slipped into it with ease. She adjusted the top of the dress to sit properly on her chest and fixed a piece of the skirt that bunched up to her thigh.

Removing the lid on the shoes she slipped them on one at a time, holding onto the sink to balance. When she stood up straight, she wobbled slightly, adjusting to the new height and carefully let go of the sink.

"Come on Rukia, we're going to be late!"

"Alright alright." The bathroom door opened and Rukia slowly stepped out, hesitantly placing a high heeled foot out onto the wooden floor.

"Oh wow. You look-" Tatsuki stopped mid sentence, not really knowing what to say. She couldn't help but take in every detail of Rukia's appearance.

"Hey Tatsuki is…Rukia…ready?" Orihime stopped, her mouth gaping as she looked Rukia from head to toe. Rukia ran her hand from her lips and down across the dress nervously. The dress was a silver strapless gown. Instead of being fitted, it flowed down from just under the bust line to hide her stomach and fell down to her ankles. From the knee down the material gradually became transparent till the end. The skirt, from the waist line down, had rhinestones scattered all the way to the bottom and around to the back. On the stomach there was a pattern of beading spreading from the center outwards. Across the top of dress along the bust line was beading that spread up into a triangle shape towards the curve where her arm began and in a lower section, spread all the way around to the back.

Her shoes were 3 and a half inch heeled stilettos with pearls encrusted around the ankle and leading down across the tops of her feet and a thin band joined out and wrapped around the balls of her feet.

"Is the something wrong?" She asked, placing her hands on her stomach, looking for the problem.

"Rukia you look gorgeous." Tatsuki said, smiling as she watched Rukia panicking.

"Wow." Tatsuki reached over and closed Orihime's mouth, breaking the girl out of her stupor. Rukia smiled, blushing at the stares and compliment.

"Come on. I'll do your hair." Orihime stepped towards Rukia and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards a chair and mirror she set up.

"Oh I forgot the slides. You sit down and ill be right back." Rukia watched the orange haired girl disappear into her room, and then slowly stepped towards the chair. She sat down and patiently waited for Orihime to come back.

"Ok. Just sit still and ill get your hair and makeup done." Rukia just sighed and prayed Orihime didn't go too overboard.

When Orihime was done Rukia peered to look in the mirror. Her hair which was usually just hanging out in no particular fashion was now pulled back into a ponytail, but instead of a hair tie, her own hair was wrapped loosely around it. The section of fringe that usually hung down the middle of her face was pulled back into an arch down the center and tied off in the ponytail. Orihime also left a few pieces of hair to drape down either side of her face.

Her makeup was simple; black eye shadow lightly dusted across her eyelids, mascara and a light pink lip-gloss. While she was at it Orihime fastened a necklace around Rukia's neck, adding a beautiful vintage diamond necklace to the mix. The necklace around the collar was curvy and had leaves sitting around each side and where it met up at the front, the necklace dropped down the chest and ended in a flower.

"So what do you think?"

"It's amazing Orihime." She stood up from the chair and hugged Orihime tightly. "Thank you so much."

Orihime just giggled a little and hugged her friend back.

"It was no trouble really." She pulled back and let out a deep breath. "Now ill just grab my purse and we can all go."

As Orihime disappeared Rukia played with the tip of the necklace, smiling as she looked down at the dress which was doing well to hide her stomach.

"Here almost forgot these two." Tatsuki held out her hand and gave Rukia a bracelet and an armband. The bracelet was a diamond cuff of four bands and the armband was a Celtic style silver band. Rukia put both pieces on and sighed.

"Anything else? I'm staring to feel like a window display." Both girls just smiled and all three grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

**The dance**

The students had been told the dance would be something special. And they were not disappointed. There were decorations all around and the room was bright and airy. The roof had been strung with blue fairy lights and candles laid all around the room. Tables had been decorated with pink flower petals over, depending on the table, a white or black table cloth. A dj booth had been set up and a large section had been made into the dance floor.

The party was well under way by the time the girls arrived and everyone appeared to be having a fantastic time, the music booming from speakers placed around the room.

"This place looks incredible." Rukia said in awe, staring up at the ceiling.

Of course she wasn't the only one in awe. Many glanced at her, not believing this was the same Rukia they went to school with. Mizuiro spotted her and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my-" His brain couldn't even finish his sentence. Spotting Ichigo on the far side of the room he took one last look at Rukia before making his way over to the bored male.

Ichigo was busy staying hidden from Kana when Mizuiro popped up in front of him.

"Hey Ichigo, have you seen Rukia?"

"No. Is she here?"

"Oh man is she ever."

"What's wrong?"

"Just be prepared to drool. A lot!" He grabbed Ichigo by the arm and started pulling him in the direction Rukia went in. Spotting her, he stopped and pointed Ichigo in the right direction. Ichigo started walking but stopped when she turned and he saw her fully for the first time.

"Rukia?" He stared at her, feeling his mouth go dry and his hands start to sweat.

"Hey Ichigo." She smiled at him and came a little closer, making him more nervous.

"What happened to you? You look…" Worry washed over Rukia's face, thinking he was going to say she looked horrible or something.

"You look beautiful."

'Is this the same Rukia? She… she looks stunning.' He thought, still trying to take it all in.

"Thanks." Her smiled brightened at that, her heart fluttering. Keigo came up to the, looking depressed and lonely.

"What's wrong with you?" Ichigo asked, not totally concerned, but might as well ask.

"I've lucked out! I can't find anyone to dance with!" Keigo cried his hanging down depressed and sullen. Feeling bad for him Rukia closed the gap.

"Come on Keigo Ill dance with you." Rukia said grasping his hand. He looked up and found her smiling sweetly. He looked at her shocked for a second then smile widely and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

Orihime watched on as Rukia tentatively started moving along to the beat of the song, laughing as Keigo grabbed her hand and spun her in and out of his hold. Slowly as she got more and more into the song she started to let go and giggled as Keigo tried dipping her and spinning her.

At the end of the song he bowed to her, thanking her for the dance, and she moved off to the sidelines to where Orihime was standing. In her hand was a glass of water which she held out to Rukia, which Rukia accepted and started gulping down.

"Having a terrible time I see." Orihime said laughing as Rukia gulped down the last of the water. She put the glass down on the table and leaned back against the table, although her rest period didn't last long.

"Rukia, would you do me the honor and dance with me?" Mizuiro asked holding out his hand to her.

Rukia laughed nervously, trying to think of some way to avoid the situation, with no success. She was unexpectedly saved by the sound of, "Actually," Uryu said as he pushed up his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "I'd like to dance this next song with Kuchiki-san, if she doesn't mind."

Rukia smiled gratefully and agreed, leaving Mizuiro with Orihime who told him something, sending him running off smiling.

Orihime looked on as Uryu took Rukia's hand gently and started to slowly sway to the music.

"Thank you."

"You looked cornered." He said, stating the obvious.

"I was."

"And I know you don't want everyone finding out. It's understandable."

"What?"

"I'm not thick like Ichigo. I know." He said nonchalantly.

"For how long?"

"A few weeks."

"Weeks?" Rukia questioned, panic setting in.

"Don't worry. I haven't said anything. And I don't plan to either."

"I just cant believe you know. I thought I was hiding it well."

"Oh you were. I just was a little too observant."

"I take it Ichigo is…" He asked, waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah."

"Well you can trust me. He won't find out from me."

"Thanks Uryu." She smiled, feeling relief set in.

"Mind if we go join Orihime after this song?"

"Sure."

They danced slowly for the rest of the song, completely silent until the song ended, and the two walked back over to where Orihime had snagged a table. Sitting down Rukia started to relax until the dj announced the next song.  
_  
"This song, written by one of the students, Rukia Kuchiki, and is titled Love the Fall. Enjoy."_

"Oh Rukia, it's your song." Orihime said giddily. When the lyrics started Rukia followed them in her mind.

**I remember the time****  
****When I was searching my mind****  
****Just to find out if I ever define who I am**

"Did you have fun dancing with Uryu?" Orihime asked, snapping Rukia out of the song.

"I did. But now I'm exhausted." Her breathing was coming out in short puffs as she took slows sips of water.

**But I can't give up****  
****No I won't give up****  
****Until you see that okay's never ever enough**

**What if I dive off the edge of my life****  
****And there's nothing beneath****  
****What if I live****  
****Like there's nothing to lose**

"I take it your not having as bad a time as you thought?"

"Ok I admit this is pretty fun."

"And people seem to love your song." Rukia looked around at the other students and had to agree. Everyone was screaming and having a blast.

"That's good." She giggled as she watched some of the girls trying to reach the high notes of the song. "At least they don't hate it."

As the song drew to a close, some student requested to replay the song, but the dj just ignored them.

By this stage Rukia's breathing finally returned to a normal pace she shifted in her seat to sit up straighter just as a new song started playing and Ishida came over, asking Orihime to dance. Blushing a fairly deep shade of pink she took Uryu's hand and stood but stopped and turned to Rukia. When Orihime told her they were going to dance Rukia just collapsed back into her chair.

"How can you go again? I'm exhausted! And you've danced more than I have." Uryu just smirked slightly and pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose.

"Come on Rukia. Come and dance with us." Orihime pleaded, grabbing hold of Uryu's hand, causing the boy to turn a deep shade of raspberry.

"No thanks. I think I'll just here and rest." She replied, placing a hand over her stomach.

"Ok. Do you want some more water or something?"

"I'm ok." Rukia just smiled and watched and Ishida led Orihime onto the dance floor.

**I need another story****  
****Something to get off my chest****  
****My life gets kinda boring****  
****Need something that I can confess****  
****'Til all my sleeves are stained red**

Rukia giggled as Ishida dipped Orihime, nearly dropping her and Orihime just kissed him on the cheek, turning the pale boy bright red.

'She seems to be doing that to him a lot. Poor guy.' Rukia thought to herself, letting her eyes scan away from the dancing pair.

"Although he isn't letting her slip either." She mumbled, smiling at the thought of the pair.

**From all the truth that I've said****  
****Come by it honestly I swear****  
****Thought you saw me wink, no****  
****I've been on the brink, so**

**Tell me what you want to hear****  
****Something that will light those ears****  
****Sick of all the insinceres****  
****I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

'Secrets huh…' She thought to herself, her eyes catching a glimpse of Ichigo on the dance floor with Kana pressed tightly to his body. His eyes seemed to be trained on a particular spot on the wall and nothing was going to change that. Not even Kana rubbing up against him like a cat in heat.

**This time, don't need another perfect lie****  
****Don't care if critics ever jump in line****  
****I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

Feeling uneasy from the song and seeing Ichigo with Kana, not to mention her own stomach, Rukia stood up from her chair and made her way over to Orihime, determined to leave the dance. When she reached said girl she tapped her on the shoulder. Orihime turned to her laughing but immediately started to worry at the pale and torn expression on Rukia's face.

"Rukia?"

"I'm gonna go. I'm not feeling so good."

"Oh…Ok. Call me when you get back so I know you got home safe." Rukia turned to go but Orihime put a hand on her shoulder stopping her. She looked over her shoulder at Orihime, confused.

"Aren't you going to tell Ichigo?" Orihime asked, nodding her head to where Ichigo was.

Rukia followed Orihime's gaze to where Ichigo was. The pair had stopped dancing, and Kana was gripping his arm tightly while he talked to Chad.

"No. He looks busy. Ill leave him alone." Orihime noticed the sad look on Rukia's face and pulled the girl into a hug, knowing the real reason she wouldn't go over there.

"Thanks for talking me into this Orihime. I had a great time." She pulled away and smiled honestly.

"Be careful Rukia." She said, watching Rukia make her way through the crowd. When she lost sight of her, Orihime turned and looked back over at Ichigo, who now seemed to be not only ignoring Kana, but scanning the crowd for somebody. He pulled away from Kana and came through the crowd, heading straight towards Keigo who was dancing like he was having a seizure.

"Keigo." He tapped his friend on the shoulder, wincing slightly as Keigo fell and landed flat on his face.

"Dammit Ichigo! What the hell was that for?"

"I didn't do anything."

"You interrupted my move; I was just about to bust too!" Keigo complained.

"Whatever."

"So what's up?" Keigo asked, still a little peeved.

"Have you seen Rukia?"

"Didn't she just leave? I thought I saw her heading towards the exit."

"When?"

"Literally just left. Not even five minutes ago."

"Thanks." He left and made his way towards the exit.

"Ichigo!" The shrill of Kana's screech sounded behind him. He stopped but only long enough to see the displeasure written across Kana's face. Shaking his head he continued towards the exit. Stepping out into the cold night he searched for Rukia but couldn't see her anywhere around.

"Damn it. She's gone already."

"Wait! Ichigo!"

"Ichigo, you cant just leave like this."

"Kana, there's been an emergency. I have to go."

"But-" Before Kana could say anything; Ichigo had already taken off down the steps.

The whole way home questions flashed through Ichigo's mind, making him even more confused than before. When he rounded the corner he spotted his house and picked up his pace, running through the gate and bursting through the front door.

The whole house was in darkness, except for the dull glow of the street light outside filtering through the half closed curtains. Kicking off his shoes he immediately made his way upstairs to his bedroom. He kept his footsteps quiet until finally he stopped outside his bedroom door. His hand hesitated over the door knob, deciding whether or not to enter. Without thinking he opened the door and stepped into the room. When he looked up, there was Rukia rugged up in her pyjamas and spread out on her side reading a manga. Hearing him enter she looked up and smiled lightly.

"Hey welcome back. Have fun?"

"Yeah it was good. What about you? You left so suddenly. You ok?" He let the door close behind him, hearing it click behind him.

"Yeah just felt a bit queasy."

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her, watching as she shifted away from him.

"Something wrong?"

"No, just tired." She lied, covering her mouth to fake a yawn. She closed the manga in her hand and stood up off the mattress, avoiding Ichigo's gaze by looking at the closet doors.

"Goodnight Ichigo." She made to move towards the closet when a warm hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked over her shoulder to yell only to stop at the sight of Ichigo with his face hidden, bowed and covered by his bangs.

"I don't understand Rukia." She stood a little shocked, waiting for him to go on.

"Have I done something wrong?" He questioned, looking up into her eyes, but she turned her head, directing her eyes somewhere else.

"I must have, since you can't even look me in the eye."

"Its not you." She tried reasoning, but her voice cracked. "I'm sorry."

"Then tell me…what's wrong?" She looked up at him, her brow creasing, as the words just wouldn't come out.

'Damn it! Why can't I say it?'

"I've had enough of this! What is going on?" Ichigo was done being nice about it, he wanted answers, and he would get them.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about you leaving the dance without one word. I had to find out from Keigo that

you had left. "

"I wanted to leave. It's not really anything to worry about."

"And you more secretive than you ever were."

"I mean your not acting like you. Is there something going on Rukia?"

"No of course not."

"I just had a headache and just wanted to leave. Is that so bad?"

"I thought you felt queasy?" He commented, catching her little slip up.

"What's with the third degree? All these questions? There is nothing wrong! Get it! Nothing! Just leave it alone!"

"There is something! You don't just make up some crap and pretend like everything's ok! I know you! The hell with being queasy or having a headache; there's something going on and your lying about it!" Rukia pushed herself against the closet door, slightly terrified by Ichigo's yelling and the pure anger written across his face. Not noticeable to Ichigo, but Rukia was trembling and tears were starting to form.

"I trust you, but my patience is wearing!" He stopped, waiting for an answer, only to receive silence.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Shaking his head he turned and headed for the door but stopped when he opened it.

"Even Kana's more trustworthy than you right now." Not looking back he stepped out and pulled the door closed behind him, shutting it a little too hard.

When the door slammed shut Rukia collapsed to the floor shaking. Tears started falling from her eyes

"Dammit!" Her voice cracked through her tears.

**The End**

* * *

**Taa-Daa!**

**I believe we have come to the end of our run, but until next time :D**

**IM BACK! :D YAY!**

**Alla prossima volta!**

**Cagallirocks **


	12. PLEASE EXPLAIN!

woah! omg! its an update... its not a chapter -_- *lights torches*

Please dont hurt me! :(

I beg you...

Now before i start i just want to say sorry to everyone. I have not abandoned this story and i will not when we are not even half way through yet.

I got very sick. I pulled out of my final year of school half way through because I just was not well. I was passing out, blacking out, dizzy all the time and nauseous. I went to a neurologist and he diagnosed a problem with my heart and the blood vessels in my body. the two cant pump blood to my brain fast enough and when i go to stand and pass out.

The good news is its under control. I can return to school in 2013 and complete my courses. And i can update again! I can work on the computer without blacking out and typing nonsense in the middle of a sentence.

Chapter 11 will be up within the next few days, and Im going to set a routine with updates so ill be updating either this story or one of my others every Monday Morning at 9am AEST, or Sunday 2pm San Fransisco time. Why is this taking so long?, Memories and Keepers of Destiny are my main targets and some one shots i had banked so be on the look out.

So Ja ne ^_^ see you in the next few days.


End file.
